Daiki's Mayu-chan
by PurpleJosei
Summary: It was a fateful incident. He saved her, even though it wasn't his intention. Slowly their relationship grew closer after that day. AominexOC Rated: M (you know why... *smirk*)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my new fanfiction. It's about a certain navy haired basketball player that we all love (if you don't, then leave this page immediately!)**

**I don't think there is much to say, so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to****Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

"What did you girls want to talk about?" I asked the three girls that had called me to the rooftops' stairs.

The girl in the middle, who had asked me to come up here, was glaring at me as if I had killed someone precious to her. I kinda got a little scared of her expression, and took a few steps back. The other two girls were just giving me evil smirks. What do they want from me? I thought and stared at the girl in the middle, who was glaring daggers at me.

"How dare you flirt with my dear boyfriend?!" She suddenly yelled, anger spreading out from her eyes.

I was confused. What is she talking about? I wondered. I hadn't flirted with anyone, so why was she judging me? "I don't quite get what you're saying." I said in a small voice.

"Stop lying, you bitch! I saw you flirting with my boyfriend in the hallway yesterday!" She yelled out and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

I thought back for a moment…

Oh! Now I remembered. I talked to her boyfriend, but I didn't flirt with him. He was the one flirting with me and I just told him to stop it, then I walked away from him.

"I didn't actually flirt with him! He was the one flirting with me, and then I told him to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because a pair of arms pushed me backwards.

I started to slowly fall. It felt like it all happened in slow motion. I stared at her with wide eyes. She was looking at me with pure hatred. The other two girls seemed shocked. They didn't predict her to push me, I guess. But why did they look so shocked? She only pushed me, right?

Then I remembered. I was standing right at the top of the stairs. When realization hit me, I started to scream out. I rolled down the stairs. It hurt so much! I think I broke my rib cage. I felt tears in my eyes because of the pain.

** Aomine Daiki **

I yawned as I continued to climb the stairs. I looked up and gave a sigh. "So many stairs." I muttered to myself, and kept going.

I heard some voices coming from above. It sounded like someone was yelling at someone. I came closer and closer.

"He was the one flirting with me, and then I told him to-" The female voice got cut off. I turned the corner and saw someone falling down from the stairs.

"AAHHHH!" The girl screamed out. I was too stunned that I didn't have time to move.

"Shit-!" Then she fell on me and I fell too.

I hit my head hard on the solid floor. I felt the world around me go dizzy. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. I felt better now. I looked down on the girl who was lying on top of me, her head on my chest.

She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at me with wide amber eyes. I stared back at her with the same expression. She had some tears in her eyes, probably because of the pain she felt when she fell.

"G-G-Gomen'nasai!" She said and sat up, on my stomach. She was completely straddling me and if someone saw us like this, they would get the wrong idea. I saw her blush, before she immediately climbed off of me.

I slowly sat up as well, and rubbed the back of my head. "Itai…" I said and felt a little bump forming on my head. "Why the hell did you fall off the stairs?" I said and glanced at the girl, beside me.

"Gomen'nasai!" She apologized again. She was sitting on her knees, her hands clenched on her lap and her head was looking down, ashamed. Her pale brown hair was covering her eyes, but I could see some tears falling on her clenched hands.

I looked at her and then turned my head up to the others on top of the stairs. Three girls stood there, one of them looked shocked, while the other two looked terrified.

"Why did you push her?! I thought you were just going to give her a lesson!" One of them yelled at the girl who looked shocked.

So she got pushed down the stairs. I turned my head back at the girl beside me, who was now staring at the arguing girls.

"I didn't mean to push her! I… It just-I just did it on instinct!" The shocked girl said and looked down at her hands, with fearful eyes. She then ran down the stairs. She passed us and continued to run down. The other two followed behind.

I heard the door slam shut. They had left the stairwell. I turned to look at the brunette beside me. She was staring at me as well.

"Ano… D-Daijoubudesuka?" She said and crawled a little closer to me, raising her hand slightly to touch my head.

"I'm fine. I just got a little bump." I said and stood up, before she could touch me.

She stood up as well. "Gomenne! It's my fault." She said and bowed, apologetically. "Y-You should put some ice there, Aomine-kun!" She said, once she straightened up again.

She knew me. Well, of course she knew me. I'm quite famous here in school, being the ace of the Generation of Miracles and now the ace of the school's basketball team.

"I'll get it fixed." I just said and decided to go and see my pink haired friend, who would treat my head.

"Are you going to come to class?" She suddenly asked.

I turned to look at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"We have history next, so I just wondered if you were going to come." She said almost in a whisper, but I heard it.

"Are we in the same class?" I asked her, now my body fully turned towards her. I slightly leaned on the railing beside me.

She looked at me a little shocked, and then she pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm sitting right in front of you, baka!" She said, but then covered her mouth. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

She is almost like Sakurai… I thought and gave a sigh. "I don't really remember anyone from my class. What's your name?"

She looked at me surprised for an unknown reason. "Sh-Shinohara Mayumi!" She said, blushing. Why was she blushing?

"I won't be coming to class. I'm gonna get this bump treated." I said and pointed to the area the unwelcomed guest was located.

"O-Okay! S-See you later then, I guess." She said the last part in a whisper.

I turned around and started to go down the stairs. "Yeah!" I said and took a few steps down, before getting stopped.

"Aomine-kun!" She called out.

I turned towards her. "What?" I asked.

She looked a little unsure. "Ano… eto… Arigato!"

"Why do you thank me? I didn't really save you, you know."

"Well, you saved me even if it wasn't your intention." She said and gave a small smile.

I just nodded and then left.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story, if so follow and favorite and don't forget to leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Min'na, how's it going? I hope you're well!**

**Here's the second chapter, and thank you guys so much for the reviews! It made me happy that you like the story!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

Finally history was over. The teacher is really a schmoozer. I couldn't keep up with his speed of talking. I almost fell asleep while he was talking about something he had experienced once he was in China.

I went to see the school nurse. Lucky me, I hadn't broken my rib cage like I thought I had. I had just hit it pretty badly on the stair. There was just a bruise left on my side. The nurse thankfully bandaged the area. It hurt a little when I stretched, but it wasn't a big deal.

I decided to go to the library and continue on my novel I had been writing. When I reached the library, I walked to my favorite place. It was a quiet place, which no one used to sit at. It was in the corner of the library, behind a large bookshelf. Finally when I reached it, I sat down on the chair and pulled out my notepad.

"Let's see… Now where was I?" I muttered to myself as I read the last sentences I had wrote down.

After a while later, I heard something slam on the table, which startled me up. I was so focused on writing that I didn't hear the person approaching. I glanced up from my notepad and glanced at the book that lay before me. Physical Fitness. I then glanced up at the person that startled me.

There in front of me stood an unknown pretty girl, with bright pink hair. She smiled down at me before sitting down on the chair in front of me.

"You're Shinohara Mayumi-san, right?" She asked, as she leaned in closer. She put her arms on the table and leaned on them.

"H-Hai, that's me." I said, a little unsure. "How do you know me?"

"Dai-chan mentioned you! And I did a little of research, of course." She said, happily.

"Who?" I asked, confused. Who was Dai-chan?

"Oh, gomen! Aomine-kun mentioned you. He said that it was because of you that he got the bump on his head." She said it like it was nothing.

Seriously? I sweat dropped. "Well… Who are you?" I asked, since I didn't know her.

"Oh, so rude of me! I'm Momoi Satsuki!" She said and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mayumi-chan! I can call you by your first name right?" She said, with a friendly smile.

"Y-Yeah! Nice to meet you too, Momoi-san." I said, nervously and shook her hand. I know now who she was. My uncle had mentioned her. She is the basketball team's manager. She had great abilities in researching, so no wonder she knew that I was Shinohara Mayumi.

"Call me Satsuki!" She said and stood up. "Well, I have to go now! The team had practice so I have to, obviously, be there."

"O-Okay, Satsuki-san." I nodded at her, with a nervous smile.

"Not –san! Call me Satsuki-chan! We're friends now!" She said and gave me a huge smile.

I looked at her surprised. Friends… That sounded nice. I looked down on my notepad and gave a small smile. "Okay, Satsuki-chan!" I said and looked at her with a smile.

She stared at me for a moment. "You know what? You're really cute when you smile!"

I could feel my face heat up as I turned my head to the side. "I-I don't know how to react to that!" I said quickly.

Momoi just chuckled. "Oh, want to come to the practice? I think the coach would allow you to stay and watch." She said, hopefully.

"W-Well…" I wondered for a bit. I didn't want to break her hopes, but I also didn't want the team to know who I really am.

"Please!" She said, with puppy eyes.

I guess no one can say no to those eyes. "Okay." I said, with a defeating sigh.

"Yosh! Let's go!" She said and started to drag me towards the gym.

**Aomine Daiki**

"Why am I here now again?" I asked as I lay on the scene, spinning a basketball with my index finger.

"Because Momoi-san promised to treat you on Teriyaki burger." The evil four eyes said, while he was dribbling a ball.

I sighed as I watched some of the guys warming up. "I'm tired." I yawned and put the basketball down, beside me. I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap.

"Oi, Aomine! You're not here to take a nap! Get off of your useless ass and come and practice as well!" Wakamatsu yelled.

"Urusai, you're too damn noisy." I said.

"Mina, I have someone to introduce to you!" A female voice said, from the direction of the doors.

I turned towards Momoi and saw someone I didn't expect to see again today. I got a little surprised, but remained calm.

"This is Shinohara Mayumi-chan! She is my new friend and she is my new assistant!" She said, happily.

"Satsuki-chan! You never said anything about me being your assistant!" Shinohara panicked.

"She's so cute!" Wakamatsu said, as his face flushed.

Shinohara got embarrassed and hid behind Momoi. Well, she did look kinda cute.

"Mayumi! What are you doing here?" The coach suddenly came out of the doors.

"Huh? You know each other?" Momoi asked.

The coach gave a small smile. "Well, of course. She's my niece!" He said which caught everyone by surprise. Even myself.

"NANI!" Everyone yelled out in unison, except me, though you could see from my expression that I was surprised just as much as everyone else.

"Hehe!" Shinohara gave a nervous laugh. "Nice to meet you all!" She said, with a wave.

* * *

**Thehehe! Surprised that she is Harasawa's niece? Harasawa and Shinohara's mother are siblings, and Shinohara's mother's maiden name is Harasawa.**

**Well, leave a comment! (please)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, there! Here is the third chapter and I just enjoyed writing this chapter, for an unknown reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

He was so good. He just dunked one after another. He had great speed as well. I was so surprised. I really enjoyed the match, even though it was a practice game. I sure am happy that Momoi decided to make me her assistant. I would get to watch amazing matches then.

After the practice was done, everyone went to the locker room to take a shower and get changed.

"So, how do you like the team?" Momoi asked me, as she walked up to me.

"They're amazing! I haven't seen so good players in a while." I told her with an excited smile. "It will be exciting to work with this team!" I said, joyfully.

Someone walked up to us. It was Aomine. He was towering over us with his huge length. It actually made me quite nervous to stay under his shadow. I was really short, only having a height of 5'2". (158 cm)

"Now, my Teriyaki burger." He said to Momoi, with a bored expression.

"Hai, hai! Go and take a shower and get changed. We'll be waiting by the school's entrance." She said, while putting her notepad in her bag.

"We?" Both me and Aomine said as the same time. We then turned to look at each other, before turning towards Momoi again.

"Yeah! Mayumi-chan is tagging along, right?" Momoi asked, with a straight face.

I fiddled with my fingers. "W-Well… I don't really know." I said and turned to look at my uncle who had been standing beside us.

"You can go! But come back before six, you wouldn't want to miss your favorite dish, right?" He said, with a small smile.

My eyes immediately turned to hearts. "Really?! Are you making ramen?!" I asked, happy and excited.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Yeah!" I said and jumped up in joy.

"Come on, let's go!" Momoi said and started to drag me.

* * *

"How long does it take for you to shower?!" Momoi barked at Aomine. We had been waiting for almost 30 min. He did really take his time in the shower.

"Shut up! I can stay in the shower as long as I want to." He said, completely annoyed by our pink haired friend.

They seem to be quite close to each other. They almost look like a couple. "Are you guys a couple?" I suddenly asked.

Both of them turned towards me with terrified faces. "NO WAY IN HELL!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"Ah, sorry! You just seem like an arguing couple." I said and sweat dropped.

"I already have a boyfriend! He is the most kindest and handsome guy ever!" Momoi said and entered a dream state.

"Tetsu isn't even your boyfriend." Aomine said, with a lazy expression. He seemed to have that expression all the time.

"Who's Tetsu?" I asked. "Is he from our school?"

"No, he's not! His full name is Kuroko Tetsuya. We went to the same middle school." She said, with a smile.

"You mean he went to Teiko, as well?"

"Yes!" She nodded. "He was Aomine-kun's partner in middle school."

I looked at Aomine who seemed annoyed. "So he's a basketball player as well?"

"Yeah! He was the Phantom Sixth Player of the Generation of Miracles." Momoi explained. I got a little surprised. I had heard about the Phantom Sixth Player.

We finally reached our destination. A small restaurant. We entered and immediately I got the beautiful scent of meat.

"I'll go and order our burgers. My treat! How many do you guys want?" She asked, with a peace sign.

"Wha?! Satsuki-chan you really don't have to! I can buy my own." I said. She was being awfully kind to me. We had only met each other today.

"Nonsense! I'm treating, since I made a deal with Aomine-kun. So how many do you guys want?" She asked again.

"Four." Aomine said and started to walk off to find a place to sit. I stared at him surprised. Four? Seriously?

"I'll get one then, thanks!" I said as I followed Aomine.

He chose a place in the far corner and slid in to the window corner. I took the seat in front of him. An awkward silence filled the air as we waited for Momoi.

"So…" Aomine's said and I looked up to him. He was staring at my face. "Why did you get pushed down the stairs in the first place?" He asked as he leaned back in his seat.

I played with my fingers for a while. I didn't know how to really answer that. "Well… It was a misunderstanding. The girl who pushed me thought that I had flirted with her boyfriend, which I hadn't." I said, my cheeks turning a little red from embarrassment.

He just continued to look at me and I looked down on my lap.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

I stared at her slightly flushed face for a while. Then my eyes wandered down to her chest. "Hmm… F-cup, I guess." I said as I rubbed my chin.

Her head shot up and her whole face turned crimson. "W-Where the hell d-do you think you're looking!" She yelled out a little loud, earning a few stares from the people around us. She turned her head down in embarrassment again.

I just gave her a smirk, which made her even more embarrassed and flushed.

"Here are our orders!" Momoi finally came and placed a tray on the table. "Here are your four burgers, here are my two burger and here is your-" Momoi stopped on her sentence as she stared at Shinohara, confused. "Huh? What's the matter, Mayumi-chan? Your face is all red." She pointed out.

Shinohara just slid down from her seat in embarrassment. Then Momoi turned towards me, with a frown. "What did you do to her, Aomine-kun?" She asked and put her hands on her hips.

"I just said her chest size. Not a big deal." I just said and reached out to grab a burger.

"Not a big deal?! It's a big deal for women you know! You can't just blabber out something personal as that, hentai!" She said then sat down, next to Shinohara.

"I'm not a hentai!" I defended myself as I took a mouthful bite of my burger.

"You are! You have a collection of magazines about big boobs!" She said. Some of the customers turned towards us with surprised and flushed expressions.

"Shut up and eat your burger!" I said and shoved a burger in her mouth.

I heard a low giggling as I turned to look at Shinohara. She was trying to hold in her laughter but failed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You two are just so fun!" She said and continued to giggle.

I just turned my head to the side and watched the people outside walking. After a few seconds later I watched from the corner of my eye as Shinohara ate her burger. She looked kinda cute the way she ate her burger, as if she had never eaten it before.

"It's so good!" She exclaimed, happily, as she took one more bite. Unconsciously I gave a small smile.

* * *

**Leave a review and don't forget to follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yey, one more chapter today!**

**I might upload two chapters tomorrow as well, since I don't have anything to do. I pass time by writing. But I don't really want to just write and write, because I'm afraid that I might get bored and stop updating. It has happened before.**

**Well, even if I get bored, I'll try not to stop. I swear! Pinky promise! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

[Timeskip – Few Weeks Later]

I walked up the stairs until I reached the top. I opened the door that led out to the rooftop. Guess why I'm here? To bring Aomine to practice of course!

"Aomine-kun! Come on, practice time!" I yelled out from the lower part of the roof. No answer came, as usual. "Aomine-kun! If you don't come Satsuki-chan will be upset! Come on, please!" I said once more, earning an annoyed sigh from the male, who I couldn't yet see since he was on the higher part of the roof.

"Damn, you're annoying! Let me sleep." He said.

I walked up to the ladder and climbed it, stopping when I could finally see his lying body on the solid floor. "You don't sleep at school! You sleep at home." I said and pouted.

He cracked an eye open and stared at me from the corner of his eye. "Fine!" He said and stood up. He walked towards the ladder and stopped.

I gave him a smile and climbed down. When I reached the bottom, I saw Aomine climbing down as well.

"I'll just go and sleep at home." He said when he reached the bottom.

I gave him a scowl. "Baka." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Mayumi?!" He said as he turned around to face me.

"Nothing!" I said as I started to walk, or to be precisely, I stomped my way towards the door. "See you tomorrow then." I said, not even turning around as I walked through the door and headed down to the gym.

* * *

I opened the doors and saw the team practicing. I made my way towards the bench where Momoi and my uncle sat.

Momoi noticed me approaching them, and turned her head towards me. She looked behind me to expect Aomine to come, but no, he wasn't there. She gave a sigh. "He didn't come, right?" She said and looked down.

"Yeah, sorry!" I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"No need to apologize." She said as she wrote down something on her notepad, probably the update on the team. "I haven't gotten any update from Aomine-kun in a while. Well, I don't think anything has changed anyway."

I sat beside her and checked her notes. Wakamatsu and Sakurai had gotten better since their last update. I turned my head towards the team, who were playing a practice match against each other.

Suddenly Imayoshi turned towards us and started to head towards us. "Isn't Aomine coming again?" He asked as he put a hand on his hip.

"Nope!" I said and gave a nervous smile. "Couldn't get him to come. He went home to sleep." I told him.

"That bastard!" Wakamatsu approached us, from behind Imayoshi.

Momoi had told me why Aomine skipped practices and saw everyone else as weak. I actually felt sorry for him. He wanted to have someone who is on equal grounds with him, someone who would be a challenge for him. But he was just too good.

"Mayumi." My uncle said.

I turned towards him, with a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be the vice-coach of the team." He said, his stare still landed on the others who practiced.

"What?" I said, shocked and surprised. "Me as vice-coach?!" I asked a bit loud, which made the others stop their practicing. They turned towards us and listened on in or conversation.

"Yes. I will be leaving town for a while, so I want you to take care of the team." He said as he turned towards me and gave me a smile. "I know you can do it."

"B-But there is a practice match with a high school next week! Do you want me to coach the team during the match?" I asked. I became a little nervous now, and panicked.

"Yes. I leave the team in your hands." He said, before glancing down on his watch. "Oh! I should go and pack. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, so you'll be able to see me tonight and in the morning." He said and stood up. "I hope you to listen to what my niece says. Don't let her looks fool you, she is a good basketball player as well." He said as he left the gym.

Everyone stared at the doors, surprised, until they all turned towards me.

"You can play basketball?" Momoi suddenly asked.

I nodded, half nervous, half terrified. What if I make the team worse instead of better? My uncle will hate me! I don't know how to train people. I suck at it!

"Well, come on coach!" Imayoshi said, with a smirk. I just felt like punching that smirk off his face.

"Um… J-Just get back to your practice!" I told them.

"I didn't mean that. Come and show your skills!" He said, with his creepy smirk.

* * *

The next day I sat in class as I thought desperately about how I should make the practice today. My hands were holding my head up, as my fingers were tangled up in my hair.

"Yo!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Aomine. "What's up with you? You look stressed." He said as he went and sat on his seat behind me.

I slightly turned around to face him. "I don't know what I should make you guys practice." I said and gave a sigh of defeat.

"What? Why are you training us?" He asked, completely confused.

I stared at him a little surprised. "Didn't Satsuki-chan tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" He seemed even more confused now.

"My uncle made me vice-coach. He is out of town for a while so he left the team in my hands." I explained to him.

"What?! You are our new coach?" He asked, surprised, as he was pointing to me.

"What? You don't like it?!" I said a little frustrated. He seemed more surprised than the others had been, like he didn't want me as his coach.

He leaned back in his chair as he glanced out from the window. "I don't really mind, since I'm not really coming to practice." He said, lazily.

I furrowed my brows as I glared at him. Suddenly an idea popped up in my mind. I don't know if I had that much control of the team, but I'm going to try it. "Since I'm the coach…" I said a little mischievously.

Aomine turned his head towards my direction.

"… I'll kick you off the team if you don't come to practice." I said, with a fake innocent smile.

His face became shocked and then he got angry. "What?! You can't do that!" He said as he leaned on the desk.

"I am the coach right now, right?" I said and stuck out my tongue. Of course I would never do such a thing, but I had no other choice right now, right?

After a while later the teacher came in and started class. I could feel Aomine's glare on my back. I kinda felt a dark aura as well, but decided to ignore it. During the whole lesson, Aomine was glaring daggers at me, but I just smiled and listened to the teacher.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys who has been reviewing, following and favoring this story! It makes me so happy!**

**Here's chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be uploaded later, when I'm done writing it.**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

Aomine did appear to practice, which was a plus, but he didn't practice. He just lazed off on the bench.

"Oi, Aomine!" I heard Wakamatsu yell. Oh, not again. I thought as the blond made his way over to the bench Aomine was laying on. "Get your ass over here and practice!"

"Shut up. Who do you think you are ordering me around?" He said as he gave him a side glance.

Wakamatsu was exploding inside of his head, while Sakurai tried to calm him. I gave a hopeless sigh, and walked over to Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, come on! Practice!" I said as I pointed towards the court.

He gave an annoyed sigh as he sat up and made his way towards the basketball bin. He took a ball and walked over to the court. He just threw the ball to the hoop with one hand, and of course it made its way in.

He turned towards me, with a lazy expression. "So, done!" He said and started to walk towards the gym entrance.

I was getting upset now. Just practice! I walked over to the basketball bin and took a ball. I aimed the ball to Aomine's leaving form. Everyone else gasped as they waited my move. I positioned myself and threw the ball, which hit Aomine on the head.

"Ouch!" He yelled out in pain and rubbed his head. He turned around, with a mad look. "What the hell?! Why did you do that?!" He yelled out, anger spitting from his mouth.

"Sorry, just felt like doing that!" I said, with a scowl and put my hands on my hips.

He glared at me like I was some kind of madwoman. He just 'Tsked' and walked away.

Baka! Baka! BAKA! I yelled inside my head. I turned around and ordered the team to run around the gym until I told them to stop. I had to get my anger out somehow, so I decided to make the team work harder.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Damn, woman! That hurt! It was a strong throw, I had to say that.

I walked up to the rooftop and decided to take a nap. As I lay there, I thought of ways to payback her. This was the second time I hit my head because of that idiot.

I thought about things she hated, but really didn't know that much. I had only known her for three weeks or something. Maybe I should ask Momoi. She knew Shinohara better than me. If I don't get anything from Momoi, the next person she is closest to is the coach. But he's not here at the moment.

Should I wait then until he returns and then take my revenge? Well, it depends on what Momoi will tell me.

It had to be a sweet revenge. I closed my eyes and dozed off into a nap.

* * *

"Aomine-kun! Wake up!" Someone said, as the person shook me. I slowly opened my eyes to stare into pink ones.

"What is it, Satsuki?" I asked in a husky tone. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Come on! We're going to go buy ice cream." She said and stood up. "Mayumi-chan is waiting by the school entrance." She started to go towards the ladder.

"Satsuki." I called out to her. This was an opportunity.

"Hm?" She turned around, with a questioning look. "What is it?"

How should I ask her? I don't want to sound too obvious. Because she might get that I am planning a payback for Shinohara. Well, screw that! I just tell her that I'll come to all the practices this month if she tells me.

"Do Mayumi have any fears or things she doesn't really like?" I asked.

She looked at me confused for a moment. "Well, I don't really know what she is afraid of, but she said that she hated horror movies because of the scares and all." She explained. I thought that she would ask me why I'm asking her a question like this, but lucky me she didn't ask.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said and walked towards the ladder in a fast pace. I had a good idea. I thought as a smirk appeared on my face.

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

I waited in front of the school entrance as Momoi had gone to get Aomine off the rooftop, a.k.a. his second home.

I sighed and checked the time on my phone. She had been gone for 15 min now.

"Mayumi-chan!" I heard Momoi's voice. I looked behind me and saw her running towards me with a smile on her face. Behind was a bored looking Aomine, but I could see that he had a poker face on. It was obvious in his eyes.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" I said, the last sentence directed towards the navy haired guy behind.

He just gave out a gruff sound. Then we started to walk away from the school. We reached the ice cream bar that stood in the park we usually would hang out on.

We ordered our ice creams then walked towards a basketball court. I and Momoi sat on the ground in the corner of the court, while Aomine dribbled his basketball he had brought with him.

"Aomine-kun, did you know that Ki-chan lost a practice match against Tetsu-kun's team?" Momoi asked the tall male.

He gave a small chuckle. "Seriously now…" He said and entered a thoughtful state.

"Is Ki-chan supposed to be Kise Ryota?" I asked and looked over to Momoi.

"Yeah! I call him that." She said, with a smile. "Anyway… I heard that his team is going to enter the Interhigh as well." She explained. "We might have a match against them."

Aomine didn't answer and just thought as he made a few shots. "Even if we get to have a match with them…" He paused for a second, before grinning. "I'll win!"

Momoi and I watched him with a little worry in both of our eyes.

"Since the only one who can beat me… it me!" His grin widened and he looked like a creep now. My eyes narrowed a bit, before I stood up.

"I must go now." I said and picked up my bag. "See you guys in school!" I said and waved at them, before leaving the court.

* * *

**Leave a review and of course follow and favorite! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, as I promised. I really enjoyed this chapter myself. I even read it a few times over and over again. I hope you'll like it as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

[Next Week]

Today was the practice match against (random high school name). The match would be here on Too Academy's gym.

I was slightly nervous, because I was the one coaching the team at the moment. What if I didn't coach so well? What if we lo- What the hell am I thinking?! We have Aomine on our side! As much as I hate to admit, he was kinda right. No one could beat him, for now… Well, I believe in his skills and know that we will win this match. But still, the team is supposed to give the coach, my uncle, a report kind of thing on how good I was while he was gone.

I hope I can make him proud. "Okay, everyone! Let's go- Hey, wait a second! Where is Aomine?!" I panicked. Oh, no! Where the hell did that idiot go?! He was here before the (random high school name) came.

"Satsuki-chan, I'll be back! I'm going to go and get that Ahomine!" I said as I rushed out of the gym and didn't even look back.

"Aho, aho, aho, aho!" I muttered as I ran to the rooftop. When I reached it I kicked the door open and stomped my way up the ladder. "AHOMINE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled as I saw him lie on the floor.

He got startled by the way I had entered. "What the hell do _you_ think you're doing?! Is the door okay?!" He asked, as he tried to see the condition of the door.

"Get down and see for yourself!" I said as I started to drag him. Without a second thought I pushed him down, and lucky him, he landed on his feet.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He yelled as he glared at me from below. "By the way, nice panties. Red is really hot and sexy." He said, with an approving look.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR HENTAI THOUGHTS!" I said, having no time to get embarrassed. I immediately climbed down the ladder and started to drag Aomine.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

I almost fell off the stairs as she dragged me. What the hell?! I have never seen her like this before. She must be taking this really seriously.

"Why are you so- WOW! Calm down! I almost fell!" I said, as she still continued to drag me. We got out of the stairwell, and were now running through the hallways. Students looked at us confused as we passed them. "What was I saying? Oh, yeah! Why are you so determined to win this game? It's only a practice match."

"I want to prove to my uncle that I am able to take responsibility of the team. He told me that I could do it. He believes in me! So I have to make him proud. I can't let him down." She said, focused on her way.

I was kinda surprised. I didn't know that she took this so seriously. I wonder why?

We finally reached the gym, and saw the guys warming up. There was still time until the match began.

"You brought him in mere 7 min, a new record!" Momoi exclaimed, happily, and everyone around us sweat dropped.

"So you are now taking time as well?" I asked her, with an are-you-for-real look.

"Hai!" She said, still grinning.

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

The whistle blew. Every player lined up to thank for the game. "With a score of 142 to 36, Too Academy High School wins!"

We won. I was happy, but not. Aomine looked upset. Everyone bowed and thanked for the game, before they walked to each of their benches.

"Good job, everyone!" Momoi said, with a smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Aomine muttered, but it seems like only I heard it. I went towards him and sat beside him.

"Aomine…-kun?" I softly asked, and put a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't sweated that much, so there was no problem.

He turned his head slightly towards me, with… disappointed eyes. This was my first time watching our team having a match towards another team. And it was my first time seeing Aomine's disappointed look. It kind of hurts actually to see him like this.

Without realizing it I had grown to admire and like Aomine as a friend. We always hung out together with Momoi, so we became closer. I considered him and Momoi my best friends. My first friends. And seeing him like this just hurts.

I had grown a soft spot for him. I didn't want to see him like this. And I knew that Momoi didn't want it either.

"Don't look so sad." I whispered.

His eyes kind of widened and his lips parted in surprise.

"I don't want to see you like this." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him.

By now, the whole gym was empty, leaving the both of us alone.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

What is she-? Those words… Even Momoi had never said them to me. It made me feel a little… sad? I didn't know the word for the feeling I had. I was surprised to say the least, but I also felt a little joy. But I don't know why.

I had no idea that Shinohara cared for me. I thought she hated me.

"You're my friend." She said, as though she had read my mind.

She considered me her friend? Me? I thought that no one other than Momoi was my friend. But unconsciously I had gotten a new friend. I softly smiled and hugged her back. But I was a little unsure, before I wrapped my arms around her small form. She fit perfectly well in my arms. I didn't tighten the hold around her though, because I was still a little unsure.

I could feel her slightly fainted perfume. It was sweet, as candy. It fit her perfectly well.

I could feel her arms letting me go slightly, signaling me that the hugging ended. She had a small blush on her face, which made me blush a little as well. I turned my head to the side. I was nervous.

"Come on, let's go!" She said, with a smile, which for and unknown reason made my heart beat a little faster than usual. I had seen her smile before, countless times, but this time it was a little different. It was special. It was directed towards me. Only me.

She took a hold of my hand, and my heart skipped a beat. I felt my face getting warmer and warmer. She started to drag me out of the gym.

I felt so nervous, but happy, I guess?

* * *

**Some feelings are bubbling! I hope you liked it and leave a review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7~! Not gonna say anything more. Just read~! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

After I had showered and changed. I went out to see Shinohara leaned up against a wall. Was she waiting for me?

"I thought you had left already." I said, as I walked past her. She straightened up and followed me.

"I was waiting for you. I couldn't just leave you alone when you were so… upset?" She said, unsure. I wasn't upset anymore, thanks to her comforting me. It felt weird to even think about that. Shinohara comforting me. Me!

We left the school grounds and just walked in silence. Our homes were pretty close to each other's, so we used to walk home together, with Momoi of course as well. This was the first time we ever walked home together. Just the two of us. Somehow it made me feel happy that Momoi wasn't here, but the problem with that is that there was an awkward silence between us. If Momoi was here, she would just talk and talk.

I side glanced and saw Shinohara walking with a small smile on her lips. Was she enjoying this? Because I sure as hell wasn't! Didn't she feel a bit awkward? But why did _I_ even feel awkward? I think it was because of the hug, but she seemed unfazed by it.

After a while, I suddenly heard a little humming from my side. I turned my head slightly towards the pale brown haired girl next to me. She was humming a tune, while she slowly skipped beside me, but kept her pace slow so she didn't end up far away from me.

It was comforting to listen to her humming, and it lifted the awkward feeling in the air. I felt more comfortable now.

Suddenly we ended up in front of her house. Time had gone fast as we walked, I guess.

"See you then!" I said and turned around to walk away, with a wave.

"Bye!" She said, as she searched for her keys.

Then I remembered something. My payback! I turned around to find her unlocking the door. "Mayumi!" I called out, a few yards away from her.

She turned around, curious. "What is it?" She asked, still holding the key with one hand and the doorknob with the other.

"If you're free on Saturday, we should go and watch a movie, what do you say?" I asked, with a smirk.

**Shinohara Mayumi**

The first thing I felt was shock, then surprise and then heat on my cheeks. Was Aomine asking me out on a date? Aomine?!

"You, me and Satsuki!" He finished.

I calmed down and then thought for a second. "Sure, why not? What movie?" I asked, as I pulled the key back and slightly opened the door.

"Surprise!" He said and then turned around to walk away.

I walked in and took off my shoes. "Tadaima!" I said to no one in particular, since my uncle was still away. For a second I thought that Aomine misunderstood my hug. Then my mind wandered off to _what if_ he misunderstood? What would I have told him then?

I walked into the kitchen, washed my hands then started to prepare dinner for myself.

* * *

It was Saturday and I stood in front of (random café name), waiting for two people. I was 10 min early, so I decided to go in and buy a cold drink I could drink while waiting. It was after all hot.

When I came out of the café, I saw Momoi coming towards me. "Hey, Mayumi-chan!" She said, waving to me with a bright smile as usual.

"Hi, Satsuki-chan!" I greeted her. We gave each other a friendly hug.

Momoi looked around. "Isn't Aomine-kun here yet?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She pouted slightly. "He is always late!" She said and crossed her arms.

I took a sip from my drink and then felt stares on me. I turned towards Momoi and saw a little saliva dripping from the side of her mouth, with starry eyes.

I freaked back a little, since she was too close. I slightly reached out and gave my drink to her, which she took in a speed of lightning. She took a few sips, before making a dreamy face.

"Ah! That was amazing!" She handed me back my drink.

Then Aomine popped out of nowhere, behind me. "What's up?" He said, like it was nothing.

I freaked back the second time. What is it with both of them, freaking me out? I hope I don't get scared anymore today. Is what I thought and hoped…

* * *

Aomine went to buy our popcorn and drink, but of course we each paid for our own snacks. He came back with them, almost dropping them on the floor.

"Careful!" I said as I took my own snacks. "What movie are we watching anyway?" I asked. He hadn't yet told me. "Do you know Satsuki-chan, because Aomine-kun won't tell me?" I asked the girl beside me, who had already started eating her popcorn.

"I don't know either!" She said, mouthful of popcorn.

"Let's go!" Aomine said, with a poker face. What the hell is it with him lately? He wouldn't usually want to go and watch some movie, especially in a cinema. We just followed him into one of the movie theaters.

Good that he had chosen seats in the middle row. Best seats ever! I sat between Aomine and Momoi. Aomine to my right and Momoi to my left.

"What the hell, Aomine-kun?! Why did you choose a horror movie?" I whispered only so he could hear me, with slightly shaky voice. After a few minutes that the movie had started, I realized that it was a horror movie.

He turned his head slightly towards me, with a smirk on his face. "Why not?" He said in a teasing tone. I scowled and reminded myself that I should throw one more ball at his head.

**Aomine Daiki**

I couldn't just wait to see her scared face expressions. It would be hilarious. I had just chosen a random horror movie, which happened to be _super_ scary. Every now and then, I heard Shinohara shriek. Momoi of course watched as she was inside the movie. She didn't know what was going on around her. She looked like she was in some kind of a trance.

Suddenly one of the zombies in the movie jumped up on the screen out of nowhere, making Shinohara grab my arm and hug it tightly. I stared down at her with surprise. I turned to look at the movie.

It was now through half of the movie, and she still held onto my arm like her life depended on it. I looked down at her again. Her legs were on the seat, while she tightly held my arm and slightly leaned on me.

Then another jump scare came and she buried her head in between my arm and torso. My arm going in between soft things, which I knew perfectly well what is was. She had hugged my arm so tightly to her chest that it got between_ them_. I felt my face grow warmer. What the hell, let go! I screamed in my mind, but at the same time I didn't want her to let go of my arm. I actually wanted to hold her, but knew that that was out of order.

Nearing the end, Shinohara had almost climbed on my lap, out of fear. I tried so hard to hold in the nosebleed as I felt her chest pressed against mine. I was slightly getting aroused, I could feel it. Damn!

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I did it, a lot! :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! (I don't have anything else to say *scratches the back of my head, with a nervous smile*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Finally the movie ended. I felt like my plan back fired on me. I felt so awkward and flushed during the whole movie. And on top of that I was slightly aroused thanks to the brunette beside me.

I jumped off of my seat and started to rush out from the movie theater. I had to go to the rest room.

"Aomine-kun!" Shinohara called out. I slightly turned my head back, with a terrified look.

"Y-Yeah?" I said a little shaky.

Both Shinohara and Momoi stared at me with confusion. "Where are you rushing off to? Wait for us." Momoi said and crossed her arms.

"Have to go to the rest room! I think I drank too much cola." I lied and gave them a fake smile, before running out of the theater.

When I was outside I turned to look around me to find a WC sign, but couldn't see one. I turned around one corner, but saw no WC sign. I immediately took of my sweater and tied it around my waist, since people were passing by me and I didn't want them to see _that_.

I then saw a worker and walked up to her. "Ano, miss? Where is the rest room?" I asked. I was freaking getting panicked, since my sweater didn't really cover my erection.

"It's right around that corner." She said, with a smile and pointed towards a direction. I thanked her as I started to rush towards the direction she pointed towards. I tried to cover _it _with my hand, but I didn't want to seem too obvious so I tried to act like I tried to fix my sweater I had tied around my waist.

Finally I saw the WC sign and entered the boys' rest room.

**Shinohara Mayumi**

We stood close to the rest rooms as we waited for Aomine. Seriously? He could just go out in the middle of the movie if he needed to pee. He didn't need to wait this long. Maybe he didn't want to miss a part from the movie and decided to hold it in and watch.

The doors to the rest room opened and out stepped a much relieved looking Aomine. Wonder why he looks like he just ran to a store and bought the last magazine of Horikata Mai-chan?

When he saw us, or rather me, he kind of got a little horrified look on his face. What the hell is up with him? I gave him a questioning look as a… blush crept on his face? Was he blushing or was I imagining things?

"Aomine-kun, come on! Hurry up!" Momoi yelled at him, impatient, with a wave.

Aomine averted his eyes from me and started to walk towards us. I decided to ask him later why he acted this way. He hadn't been acting normally since the day of the practice match against the (random high school name).

* * *

"Bye, guys!" Momoi said, as we reached her home. It was good that we all lived close to each other. We get to escort each other home. Well, except Aomine, since we always first leave Momoi home then me. He gets to go home alone. I don't think he minds that anyway.

"Bye!" I said, with a smile and waved at her.

Aomine and I started to walk towards my house now, but for a reason Aomine walked a few feet behind me. Why is he so distant? Then I reminded myself to ask him the reason he has been acting this way.

"Aomine-kun…" I said and slowly turned around. "Why are you acting so weird lately?" I decided to walk backwards, because I wanted to see his reaction.

He kind of paled, if that is possible. He sort of panicked, I guess? "I-I'm not acting weird!" He yelled out, flushed? Is he sick or something?

I walked towards him and put my hand on his forehead. For an unknown reason his whole body acted panicked to my move and his face grew redder. Was he embarrassed? No, he couldn't be! I mean, he is the one who looks up my and Momoi's skirts and just reacts to it like it's nothing. He couldn't get flushed my something like this.

His forehead was really hot though. He probably has a fever… "Aomine-kun, you're burning! You have a fever!" I said and took a hold of his hand.

**Aomine Daiki**

Stop touching a part of my body every time something happens! I screamed in my head. What the hell was wrong with her? What the hell was wrong with _me_?! Why am I getting so flushed because of this?

"I-I don't have a f-fever!" Did I just stutter?

She pulled me slightly down by my collar and leaned closer to my face. What is she doing? My eyes went wide. Was she going to…

Then she stopped and inspected my face with a frown. "You really don't feel well. You just stuttered, which you never do." She said and let go of my collar.

I was still too stunned to move. My eyes were still wide. I thought she was going to… Just thinking about it made my heart race. What the hell is wrong with me?! I felt paralyzed.

"Come on! Let's get you home! I'll walk you home today." She said and turned around and started to walk.

I watched her still surprised and paralyzed. Then I shook my head and slowly ran up to her. I stayed two feet away from her though. "You don't have to walk me home. I'm fine." I said, gaining back my cool. "Besides, your home is closer than mine."

"I don't care! I'm not just leaving you while you don't feel good!" She argued. She's so annoying!

"I told you, I'm fine!" I yelled back at her. She just ignored me and continued to walk. Damn this woman!

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

I left Aomine home and then walked back to my own house. When I entered the house, I was welcomed by a surprise.

"Hey, there!" A man with wavy black hair said, with a smile on his face.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed, happily and ran towards him. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I thought you said that you'll be back on Tuesday." I let go of him and waited for him to say something.

"I wanted to do a surprise, but when I came home, you weren't here. So I tried calling your phone, but you wouldn't answer." He said, and furrowed his brows. "Where were you, young lady?" He asked and leaned down a little, his hands on his hips.

"I was at the cinema with Satsuki-chan and Aomine-kun. My phone was close. That's why I didn't receive your calls." I said, apologetically.

"Well, forget it! I made some ramen so go and wash yo-"

"ON IT!" I yelled and rushed to the bathroom to wash my hands.

* * *

**Leave a review and fave and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is up, and... IT'S LONGER THAN USUAL! Not really that long, but's it's longer than the others.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's my favorite chapter so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

The coach was back, but I was still forced to go to practices, since Shinohara always dragged me to the gym. But I wouldn't practice of course. I would just lie on the bench and get annoyed by Momoi and Wakamatsu's complaining.

"Can you guys just shut up? Look, even Mayumi doesn't complain anymore that I lie around." I said and pointed to the woman sitting beside my head. She was focused doing something. I slightly turned my head to see what she was doing. She was writing something's in a notebook. "What are you doing anyway?" I said and grabbed the book out of her hands.

She kind of got startled, as she did not expect me to do that. I held up the book and started to read.

"He then leaned forward to give her a-" But the book got snatched out of my hands, by the amber eyed woman. "Let me finish the sentence!" I complained and tried to get the book back, but she held it away, as she tried to push me back, with her foot pushing on my chest.

"Don't touch my personal stuff!" She said and continued to push, which gave me a little glimpse of her underwear. I started to slightly blush and stopped attempting to get the book out of her hands. I turned my head to another direction with a frown on my face. This had been happing a lot lately. I would always get weak around this woman, but nothing like this happened with Momoi.

"Are you writing a novel?" Momoi asked, interested, as she leaned slightly forward. I side glanced at Shinohara's now flushed face.

"W-Well… I… eto… I just write s-some things down y-you see. But it's not that good, so forget it!" She said and waved her hands in front of her.

I turned to look at the practicing team. "I actually wanted to know what happened next, but whatever!" I said and gave a sigh.

I could she from the corner of my eye that she had turned towards me, with a surprised look. "D-Do you mean that you got a little interested in my story?" She asked.

Her stare on me made me a little uncomfortable. I just gave a nod and continued to watch the team, but I was not really focusing on what they were doing, instead I watched the brunette beside me from the corner of my eye.

"Really?!" Her face lit up, happily.

"Ok, guys! That's enough for today!" The coach called out. Everyone stopped their practicing and came to get their stuff from the benches.

"Here." Shinohara said and gave Wakamatsu his water bottle.

"Ah, a-arigato, Shinohara-san!" He said, with a small blush on his cheeks. Somehow that made me angry, but I don't know why. I just felt like punching that stupid smile off his face.

"As you all know, the Interhigh starts next week, so I hope you all to be in good shape!" The coach said, as he left the gym.

"We'll win either way." I said, to no one in particular.

"You and your cockiness." Shinohara said from beside me, with a sigh.

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

[Timeskip – Interhigh]

While the team had a final battle in preliminaries, Momoi and I were at the school's gym with Aomine. We had just found him lying on the scene. We talked a little about Seirin's battle against Shutoku.

After a while later, Momoi called her old teammate, Midorima, The Generation of Miracles' amazing shooting guard.

"Ah, Midorin, it's great to talk to you again!" She practically screamed into the phone. Poor guy… "How was the game? Did you win? Did you lose? Which was it? Tell me!" She bombarded him with questions. "Hello? Hello?!" She said, confused.

"Did he hang up on you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Aomine got up from the scene and grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Oi, Aomin-kun! Give it back!" Momoi said and tried to get phone out of his grasp.

He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear, waiting to get answered. He probably called Midorima. "You sound grouchy." He then said into the phone.

He picked up, which I didn't think he would.

"I know. You lost, didn't you?" He said, with a smirk on his face. "What? What're you saying? Gross."

I turned to look at Momoi, who had a pout on her face. It looked rather cute on her actually.

"The only one who can beat me is me." He said his trademark quote. I gave a sigh. He'll never change. "You seem confuse, Midorima. The past is irrelevant. We're enemies now." There was a small pause, before Aomine talked. "I'm hanging up." But before he could hang up, Momoi grabbed Aomine's wrist and dragged the phone to her mouth.

"Midorin! Sorry to bother you while you're sad! Cheer up!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Aomine said and pushed her away. He handed back her phone.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked and stretched my muscles. I walked and took a ball I found on the floor and started to slowly dribble it.

"I'm going back to my nap." Aomine said and walked back to the scene. He climbed up and lay down.

I walked towards a hoop and made my perfect stance, before shooting. It went in. I gave a small smile, before grabbing the ball and dribbling it again.

**Aomine Daiki**

Not bad. I thought as I saw her shoot. She made a perfect stance and her focus was good as well. She might be as good as Sakurai.

Then my eyes travelled down from her face to her chest. I felt my cheeks grow hotter. Damn! Why is this happening to me again? I turned my head around and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else!" Momoi suddenly said and dragged me down the scene.

"Watch out! I almost fell on the floor!" I yelled out to her, while she was dragging me towards the entrance of the gym. "You two have to be more careful while you drag me down from high places." I said, suddenly remembering the moment when Shinohara pushed me down from the high level of the roof. I thought I was gonna break some bones.

* * *

We ended up at my favorite place. Finally I could eat some teriyaki burgers. I hadn't eaten them in a while.

"Satsuki, since you dragged me here, you pay." I said, bored and pointed to her. "Buy me four, as usual." I then put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand.

"Fine!" Momoi said, irritated. Both of them walked off to buy the burgers, while I watched some of the women outside.

"Tch, none of them are gifted in the chest area." I whispered to myself.

After a while later, the girls came back with the burgers. As usual, Shinohara only ate one while Momoi ate two and I ate four.

We ate in silence, until Momoi broke it with a question. "Mayumi-chan, I have always wondered, but didn't ask you… Why do you live together with Harasawa-san?" She asked. I actually wondered that too. I turned my head towards the brunette, but saw her looking down with sad eyes.

"Well, how should I say this…" She said, with a weak smile. She then lifted her head up and looked out of the window. "My parents got murdered."

Silence fell. I stared at her with wide eyes, so did Momoi. I couldn't believe it.

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Momoi said, feeling guilty for bringing it up.

"Actually, since you're my friends, I could tell you. I don't want to keep it to myself." She said, and looked down on her hands. "Of course, if you want me to tell you." She said and lifted her head up. She looked at me and I just gave her a nod. Then she turned to Momoi who gave her a small smile.

"My parents died when I was 6. Some robbers tried to break into our house and my parents called the police. My mother hid me in our attic and told me 'Everything will be fine, Mayu. Just stay quiet. I love you, okay?' then she went down. But… nothing was fine." She said and broke in the end. She started to cry. This was the first time I saw her cry. Momoi put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"When my mother got down stairs, the robbers had already entered the house. They had killed my father and then I heard my mother's screams. They took some valuable this from our house and then rushed out, but the police were already there. They got caught, but my parents were dead." She took a shaky breath, before continuing. "My uncle took me into his house and raised me since then. But to get better I had gotten a therapist. She told me that if I had a hobby, I would get better, which I did. I started playing basketball. Since my uncle was a player he was willing to teach me. Basketball saved me and that's why I love it so much."

"I'm so sorry." Momoi said, and wiped some of her own tears. She hugged Shinohara, and she hugged back. "We'll always be with you! Don't worry, right Aomine-kun?" She said and turned towards me.

I gave a nod. "Of course." I said and looked into Shinohara's eyes.

She started to cry more. "Thank you, guys!" She said and held Momoi's hand and placed her hand on my hand. I held her hand and rubbed circles with my thumb.

"I… I miss them… so much! It actually hurts!" She said and released the grip on Momoi's hand and placed it on her heart.

I felt something clench in my heart, as I saw her in so much pain. I wanted to stop her crying. But why couldn't I do something? It was so frustrating! I could just sit here and watch her break down in front of me. I didn't want to see her like this. I wanted her to smile again. Like that smile she had given me after the match against (random high school name).

"Don't cry." I said. She looked up at me, shocked. "I don't want to see you cry." I said and gripped her hand in mine. "I don't ever want to see you cry again!" I said, a little angrier this time. "Don't cry… _Mayu_." I said again. I used the nickname her mother had given her.

Her eyes widened. She just sat there shocked. She had stopped crying, but she still had tears on her face. I gave her a small smile.

**Shinohara Mayumi**

I felt my heart skip a beat. What was this feeling? Aomine was being so sweet. I felt so happy. I smiled back at him and wiped my tears on my sleevle. "Mayu, huh? I like the sound of that." I said and smiled. The nickname used by my parents… I heard it again.

I felt some new tears run down my face.

"Oi, what did I say?! Don't cry!" Aomine said a bit annoyed this time.

I just shook my head and gave him a smile. "These are happiness tears."

* * *

**Mayumi: Hope you enjoyed my sad past. *Sniffles***

**Daiki: I'll kick their asses if they enjoyed it!**

**Satsuki: Come on now, Dai-chan! Don't be so mean! Of course their gonna enjoy it, right, PurpleJosei? It's a fiction! They're here to read and enjoy, even if it is sad.**

**Me: You're so right, Satsuki-chan! I hope you liked this chapter, if you did you know what to do. But you're not forced to do it of course!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo, 10th chapter! Thanks for everyone who had followed/favored/reviewed till this point. I am so happy!**

**School starts in a week for me, so I won't be able to update so often later when I get homework and so. I have to study hard this year, since it's my last year in middle school. I DON'T WANT TO START HIGH SCHOOL! It's too soon... I feel like I'm getting old. :(**

**Whatever! You probably don't want to know about my feelings for school now, do you? So enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

I knew it. I knew it for sure. Ever since she told us about her parents' deaths. After seeing those tears and that happy smile on her face at the end. I had figured it out. I had a crush on Shinohara Mayumi.

I liked this girl. And I liked her really much that I was jealous of that Wakamatsu every time she talked to him. I knew that the blond bastard had a small crush on her as well. It was obvious since he blushed every time she did something kind to him or just smiled.

My mind would just not stop thinking about her. I just lay there on the rooftop, hopeless. I gave a sigh. I decided to go home and change. I heard that Shinohara and Momoi would go and visit Kuroko. Maybe I should go as well…

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

Momoi and I went towards the Seirin team. I didn't want to actually come, but since Momoi dragged me here, I had no choice.

"What a cute dog." She said at the little dog that sat by the bench.

Everyone turned their attention towards us.

"You're right. It's really cute!" I exclaimed, happily. I loved animals.

"Momoi-san…" A voice said. I looked around until I spotted someone with blue hair in the pool. I assumed him as Kuroko Tetsuya. I recognized him, since Momoi had described him to me. He was pretty cute. But she was right about his lack of appearance. I almost didn't see him.

"You know her?" One of the guys said, surprised.

The girl that stood with a notepad and a whistle in her hand looked confused. She had to be Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin. "Uh, who are you?" She asked.

"Um, how should I put this… I'm Tetsu-kun's girlfriend." She said, with a smile. "I couldn't wait for the championship league, so I came here."

"Tetsu-kun…" Aida repeated. She obviously didn't know who she meant. I didn't know either at the first time.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." She said his whole name this time, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out in surprise. I had to cover my ear.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No. She was my manager in middle school." He said, bluntly. He kind of reminded me of a certain navy haired guy. Since that certain someone also said some things bluntly out.

"Tetsu-kun! It's good to see you again!" Momoi said as she ran towards the blue haired guy. "I missed you!" She jumped and hugged him.

"I can't breathe, Momoi-san."

Everyone got flushed. Seems like Aomine's not the only hentai I know. Well, I actually feel ignored here now.

"Wait, why Kuroko?" The cat faced guy asked. "He's dull and invisible and boring!"

"What? That's what's so good about him." She said, confused. She continued to talk as I stood there with my arms crossed and frowning. I didn't like to get ignored. Momoi stole all the attention on herself by saying that she is Kuroko's girlfriend.

They continued to talk as I just stood there and watched them.

"… and the barely-B coach, Riko-san." Momoi said and I just gave a sigh and shook my head.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She screamed out, frustrated.

"Satsuki-chan, that was mean! You're becoming a lot like _that_ hentai." I said and thought of Aomine again.

"Eh, who's that?" Someone asked.

"Oh, sorry, Riko-san!" Momoi apologized, before turning towards me. "This is my best friend, Shinohara Mayumi-chan!" Finally she introduced me. I gave a smile and waved to the guys.

As usual, hentais.

"Kawaii…" The neko-guy said.

I glanced around the guys and my eyes landed on the hot Kagami Taiga. He was staring at me, flushed? I blushed a little. He was handsome and hot. What the hell am I thinking?! I shook my head and calmed down a little.

"Momoi-san…" Kuroko took the attention to himself. "Did you really go to Aomine-kun's school?" He asked.

Momoi gave a sad smile and nodded. "Yeah." She took a few steps towards the little dog and bent down. "I really did want to go to your school. But who knows what he'll do if I don't watch him?" I gave her a sad look. She was right. I can't even imagine how Aomine would be. He would be totally careless.

Kuroko gave her an understanding look.

"He looks just like you." She said and tried to pat the dog, but the dog just turned his head towards another direction. "Hmm?" She tried again, but it turned its head away. "What's wrong?" She asked, smiling. Then she started to laugh. "He's so cute!" She said.

"So are you Aomine-kun's girlfriend?" Kuroko asked, out of nowhere.

I turned completely red. "W-What are you saying?! Of c-course n-not! Where did you get that idea from?!" I stuttered out, completely flushed.

"Sorry. It's just that you are exactly Aomine-kun's type, that's why I thought you might me his girlfriend." Kuroko said, with a small smile.

"Kuroko, don't go and make your own assumptions." Kagami told the short guy, as he stood up. I gave him a small smile, which made him blush a little. He was so cute!

"Satsuki-chan, if you're gonna swim, I'll be outside!" I said and turned to leave.

"Okay!" She called back and jumped into Kuroko's arms again.

I took a few steps, but stopped when someone called out to me. "Shinohara-san!" I turned around to see Kagami a few steps behind me.

"Call me Mayumi!" I said and gave him a small smile.

He blushed and nodded. "I'll come with you. I can't train at the moment so I have nothing to do here." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

When we were outside I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Why can't you train with them?" I was sitting on the ground, next to the fences.

He hesitated for a moment, before answering. "My legs got injured in the previous match. But I actually feel better. The coach things I'm not healed yet." He said, as he dribbled the basketball he had in his hand. He took his stance and slightly jumped, but his expression turned into one of pain. It must've been his leg. The ball missed the hoop and fell on the ground, passing him.

"Don't force yourself, Kagami-kun! Your coach was right. I can see that your legs are in no good condition at the moment." I told him as I leaned a little forward. "I have some skills too in analyzing, you know."

The ball stopped and someone picked it up. I turned my head to see… Aomine?

"Hey. You're Kagami Taiga, right?" He asked, his smirk on his face. His eyes turned towards me then back to Kagami.

What was he doing here?

* * *

**Leave a review please, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I hope you're well, unlike me... I am a little sick. Ironic, huh? It's summer and I'm sick.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

"Hey. You're Kagami Taiga, right? Play me. I'll test you." Aomine said, smirking.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Kagami asked, with a badass look. "I don't take kindly to guys who tell me to play them without even telling me their names." He had a point.

"I'm not asking how you feel. If I tell you to play, you play." Aomine said, acting like a leader of some sort.

"Why do you have to be so rude to people?" I asked him, with a pout on my face.

"Just shut up, Mayu." He said, with a smirk, not even glancing at me.

"Mayu? Since he has a nickname for you, I guess you're pretty close with this bast-" Kagami didn't get to finish his sentence, as he got interrupted by Aomine.

"I'll tell you my name, at least." Aomine said. "It's Aomine Daiki." He said, with a smirk.

"Aomine?" Kagami looked surprised, as his eyes widened a bit.

I watched the scene before me and got slightly worried. Kagami's legs were injured so he couldn't play his best and I sure knew that Kagami wouldn't back down from a game when it includes the Generation of Miracles.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun is inju-" I got interrupted, as Kagami lifted his hand up and stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"I've heard about you, but you can't expect me to just say yes when you talk down to me like-" He got interrupted again.

Aomine chuckled. "Come on, now! I said I'm not asking." He said, looking down, before lifting his head up. "Shut up and play. No one's expecting a real match." Aomine ordered him, cockily. That's what I hate about him.

"Aomine-kun! Stop it!" I said and scowled.

Aomine turned his head to me then back to Kagami. "What are you doing with him anyway? Where's Satsuki?" He asked, looking a little… angry, I guess?

"She's inside." I said and leaned back to the fence.

"Why do you care if she's with me or not?" Kagami asked, looking pissed. "You don't own her, right?"

Aomine's brows furrowed. "Tch! Got a crush on her already?" Aomine chuckled, before looking dead serious into Kagami's eyes. What's up with him? Why did he look so angry now? "Don't have high hopes though."

"What did you say, bastard?!" Kagami got really frustrated. This was something new to me. Did Kagami really have a crush on me? Two guys were arguing now, because of me. But why did Aomine even care?

"Come on. Shut up and play. I told you, I'm testing you." Aomine said, his smirk returning. "I'm not looking for something that doesn't exist, like a stronger player than myself. I just want to know how much you can do to relieve my boredom." He turned serious again. Aomine's so weird. He gets mood swings almost all the time.

Kagami took a deep breath, before saying something. "From Kise to Midorima, the Generation of Miracles is full of guys who piss me off. But you're exceptional even among them. I'll crush you." Kagami said, pumped up.

"Kagami, don't say something you'll regret later." I whispered to myself.

Aomine took off his sweater and threw it towards me, which I caught, unexpected.

* * *

Aomine beat Kagami, like it was nothing. He didn't even drop a sweat, while Kagami sweated as crazy. His breathing was hard as well.

"This is ridiculous. Did you really beat Midorima?" Aomine said, while dribbling the ball. He had a bored and disappointed look on his face. Well, of course he can't battle you when he's not in top shape. He is injured, after all.

"Bastard…" Kagami cursed.

"Tetsu's judgment must be clouded. You can't draw out his full potential." Aomine said, his eyes turning into a bored look. "He's a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, he becomes stronger or weaker depending on the strength of the light." He said, as he in a flash passed him. "Your light is too dim." He said and threw the ball to the hoop.

"_Aomine_, that's enough!" I said, seriously.

Aomine walked towards me and grabbed me by my arm. I stood up but stumbled into him, since he pulled me a little harshly. "Let's go, Mayu." He said and started to drag me. "And don't call me _Aomine_." This is actually the first time I called him just _Aomine_. I guess I got a little too upset about his cockiness.

"Oi, let her go!" Kagami said.

Aomine stopped and turned towards him, while putting on his sweater.

**Aomine Daiki**

I narrowed my eyes, before turning towards Shinohara. "Mayu." I said, and earned a questioning look from her. "Staying or going?" I asked her, still holding her arm.

She looked back and forth between me and that red head. What was she thinking? She should come with me, so why was she hesitating? Did that idiot already get into her head? I let go of her arm.

"I see… You want to stay. Then fine. Stay!" I said a little bit too loud, which startled her. I started to walk away. I was frustrated. She chose that idiot she just met today, over me. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Wait, Aomine-kun!" She called out. "Kagami-kun, I'll see you later at the game!" I could hear her running towards me, but I didn't stop. "Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun!" I just continued to walk in a fast pace. "Daiki!" I stopped. My eyes turned wide. She called me by my first name. For the first time. She caught up to me. "Why didn't you stop?" She asked as she bent down to catch her breath. After a few breaths, she straightened up, looking at me with a pout.

She always looked cute when she was pouting. I smirked and ruffled her hair, before putting my arm around her shoulders. Then we walked away. I had put my arm around her shoulder to make that red head see and understand that she belongs to me. I slightly turned my head to look at the idiot who was far behind us. He looked pissed, and I made him much more pissed when I gave him a smug smile.

I turned my head back to the road ahead of us, while still walking with my arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So you chose me in the end." I said, still grinning. I looked down to her face and saw her blushing. I smirked, but then suddenly I realized something. "You're pretty short now that I look at you."

"Urusai! You're the one who's too tall!" She said, embarrassed and tried to break free from my grasp, but I only pulled her towards me more.

"You don't even reach my shoulder." I said, teasingly. "Chibi, Mayu-_chan_!" I said, with a teasing smile, which made her even more embarrassed. I only laughed at her reaction as she pouted and crossed her arms.

Far behind us, was Kagami Taiga looking at the pair that was walking away from him. He looked pretty pissed off.

* * *

**Poor Kagami... But don't think that he has given up!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review!**

**- xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys! And welcome back to some more Daiki's Mayu-chan! (I sounded like a youtuber now, didn't I? *sweat drop')**

**I want to thank you all who was been fallowing/favoring/reviewing so far!**

**And as always, enjoy reading! (but not in a weird way, you know. I mean *ahem*... yeah! ****_I think I'm becoming like Aomine_****)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

We arrived at the school's gym and saw everyone eating their bentos on the scene.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakurai said, before taking a bite out of his bento box. Wakamatsu leaned closer to inspect Sakurai's bento.

"That's cute." The blond said.

"What?" Sakurai looked confused at him.

Wakamatsu lifted his head slightly took look at Sakurai's face. "Did you take your little sister's by mistake?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry! But I made it myself, so I don't think I'd-" He got cut off when Wakamatsu exclaimed to him in surprise.

"You made it yourself?!" He said, with slightly wide eyes.

Aomine leaned over Sakurai's shoulder and took a piece of Sakurai's food. "Hey, that looks good." He said and ate the piece.

"Aomine!" Wakamatsu said, surprised to see him.

"Oi, Aomine-kun! Don't steal Sakurai-kun's food!" I scolded him, but he just ignored me.

Aomine lifted his head up to Wakamatsu. "Hey." He said, while munching on the piece of food he had between his lips.

"Where have you been?" Wakamatsu asked, frustrated. "You can't skip practice for no reason!" I wondered if Wakamatsu hadn't noticed it yet, but Aomine didn't care if he missed practices, or matches. "You're coming to practice this afternoon, right?"

Aomine chuckled. "You can't be serious." He said to the blond. "This is really good. Give me the rest of it." He said to Sakurai and took the food from him. I just frowned.

"But this is…" Sakurai started, but stopped when Aomine turned to him with a glare. "Sorry, go ahead!"

"Don't give him that, Sakurai!" Wakamatsu yelled out to the brown haired boy.

Aomine stopped and lifted his head up. "Shut up. I can skip practice as long as I have a reason, right?" He said, obviously. "They said they'd confiscate my Horikita Mai-chan photo book if I left it here. I just came to get this."

"You dirty, hentai!" I muttered under my breath.

Aomine then jumped off the scene. "So I'm leaving. Practice hard." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Aomine!" Wakamatsu said and jumped off the scene as well. "Enough already! I'm telling you to go to practice!" He said and grabbed Aomine by his collar.

Oh no! You shouldn't have done that, Wakamatsu. I felt sorry for the blond now. I hope Aomine doesn't hurt him.

"I'll forgive you once. Let me go." He said, seriously, and then kneed him in the gut. As if he had just kneed me, I took a hold of my own stomach, shocked.

"Daijoubudesuka, Wakamatsu-senpai?!" I asked as I immediately jumped off the scene and ran towards him. Wakamatsu clutched his stomach and took a few steps back. I put a hand on his back and looked over at Aomine with a mad look.

"Aomine!" Imayoshi said as he stood up.

"I told him I'd do it." He said as he started to walk away. "Practice, practice. Don't make me laugh." He said as he put down his photo book. "Ryo, how many points did I score last time?" He asked as he took a basketball.

"Ano, 82 points." He answered.

Aomine started to run towards the hoop, dribbling the ball. He jumped up and made a dunk, breaking the hoop.

"Oh? I did it again." He said and chuckled. I watched him, worriedly. He seemed different than usual. "I don't think you can practice with this thing." He said and held up the hoop. "Let's see, what was I trying to say? Oh, right." He said and threw the hoop behind him. "You can talk after you perform better than me. Not that you ever will." He said and walked out.

"Are you okay, Wakamatsu? Sorry about that." Imayoshi came forward and apologized.

"Captain, why are you apologizing?" Wakamatsu asked the team captain.

As they continued to talk, I walked out and decided to find Aomine. I looked everywhere, even the roof, but couldn't find him. I took out my phone from my pocket and decided to call him. I put the phone against my ear and waited for him to answer.

_"__What?"_ His voice came annoyed and bored.

"Why did you have to act like an asshole?" I asked as I furrowed my brows. "Anyway, where are you?"

_"__Behind."_ He said. I didn't understand it at first, but then turned around and saw him leaning against the wall, with a bored look.

I ended the call and put my phone away as I walked towards him, with a scowl on my face. I stopped in front of him, before raising my hand in the air.

*SLAP*

**Aomine Daiki**

My head turned to the side. I felt my cheek sting a little. I was quite surprised. I slowly turned my head towards the scowling girl in front of me, with wide eyes. She looked really pissed.

I put my hand on my cheek and slightly rubbed it when I had regained my cool. "That was some slap…" I said and gave a sigh. "Why'd you slap me?" I asked her as I let my hand fall down.

"Because you're an asshole! Are you gonna hit me now too?!" She asked, raising her voice.

I watched her for a while before shaking my head. "No."

She stared at me, her eyes narrowing even more. "Why?! What's the difference between me and Wakamatsu?!" She yelled out, clutching her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white.

I gave a sigh. "There is a huge difference between you and that idiot." I said as I turned around to walk away.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" She suddenly asked.

I stopped. "That's not the only reason." I said, without turning around.

"What's the other reason then?" She asked, I could hear her coming closer to me. I felt her standing behind me, just a few centimeters apart.

I turned to look at her over my shoulder. "Forget it." I said, dully.

"Why? Just tell me!" She said and grabbed my arm.

It's because I like you, damn it! "Just forget it!" I said and yanked back my arm, before walking away.

Before I was gonna turn around the corner, I threw her a glance and saw her… hurt and regretful looking face. I got angry at myself and stormed off. Damn it!

* * *

**Me: Ouch! She just slapped him!**

**Satsuki: Yeah, I know... I hope they'll apologize to each other and make up.**

**Me: I hope so too, but... look at them. They won't even look at each other!**

**Daiki & Mayumi: *crossed arms, looking away, with a scowl***

**Me & Satsuki: *sigh* Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah! This chapter is a little longer than usual! I hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

It was the day our match against Seirin would begin. We all were in the locker room, well, except one guy.

"What?! Aomine-kun's not here yet?!" Momoi asked out loudly.

Imayoshi held up his phone. "He won't answer, no matter how many times I call." The captain said.

"That bastard…" Wakamatsu said and clutched his hand into a fist.

"Sorry, sorry. It's my fault." Sakurai started to apologize.

"Mayumi-chan! Can you try calling him?" Momoi turned towards me.

I looked down at my hands, on my lap. "Can't you call him instead, Satsuki-chan?" I asked. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I had been avoiding him since I slapped him. I regret it so much.

Momoi looked at me confused, before rushing out of the room to call him. Momoi didn't know anything about the slap. I hadn't told her and I assume that Aomine didn't either. After a while later Imayoshi walked out too.

When Momoi and Imayoshi came back, we all headed out to the court. I sat down on the bench, beside my uncle and Momoi. I saw Kagami and waved at him slightly, he have a smile and walked towards Wakamatsu. I slowly put my hand down and gave a desperate sigh. Wonder how I should make up with Aomine…

The match started but I didn't really pay that much interest. I actually wanted to see Aomine. In a way, I wanted our team to win, but I also wanted us to lose. Maybe it would change Aomine's attitude, I don't know. He may start coming to practices and stops looking down on people.

After a while later, Seirin made a member change, and then Aomine appeared. He wrapped an arm around Kagami's shoulders.

"That's it, show some spirit." I heard him say. I expected him to be a bit later. "So you can entertain me, even a little." He said, with a smirk.

"You bastard! Aomine!" Kagami said and shoved his arm away from him.

"You're finally here? Hurry up and get ready so you can play!" Imayoshi said.

"What? But you're winning." He turned towards the captain and said. "There is one minute left in the second quarter, anyway."

"No, you have to play." My uncle said, with a small smirk.

"Fine." Aomine said and took off his bag and threw it on the bench and took off his sweater and threw it on Momoi. "Well, then… Let's go." He said. He turned to look at me for a moment and then turned back to the court.

"Too Academy, member change!" Aomine walked into the court, after tugging his shirt in his shorts. I watched him, as he walked cockily with a smirk on his face. He walked up to Kuroko.

"Yo, Tetsu. It's good to see you again. I was wondering what face you'd make." Kuroko just stared at Aomine, determined. "I like it. You look ready to go." Aomine said.

"Hai. I promised Momoi-san." Kuroko said.

Aomine chuckled, before saying some more things to him. When the game started again, everyone let Aomine and Kagami play a one-on-one. When Aomine got the ball, he gave Kagami a smirk, before starting to play. I straightened up in my seat and watched carefully.

Aomine passed everyone easily and was just about to dunk, when Kagami stopped him. I saw Aomine's surprise, which was rare to see. He wouldn't get surprised by another basketball player so easily.

After Seirin got the ball and passed it around, and in the end passed it to Kuroko which used his Ignite Pass to pass it to Kagami, Kagami jumped up to make a dunk, but this time Aomine stopped him. I saw Aomine's grin. Was he finally having fun? I wondered, hopefully.

The second quarter ended and Aomine looked disappointed that he couldn't make a score. Aomine turned towards Seirin and was really surprised by their abilities. At least he thought that they weren't bad.

We all went to the locker room.

"Ryo, did you bring them?" Aomine asked.

"H-Hai!" He said and handed his honey dipped lemon slices to Aomine.

"Thanks." Aomine said and took one slice. "Ah! These are really delicious."

Suddenly Wakamatsu popped up. "Aomine, what are you eating?!" He yelled out and took the box out of Sakurai's hands. "You haven't played enough to need to replenish yourself! And, Sakurai, don't make him food! Shinohara is supposed to do that! What are you, his manager?" He said and turned around to eat the lemon slices.

I glanced over at Aomine, which did the same. Our eyes locked for a second, before I turned away, looking a little upset.

After Wakamatsu ate a few of the slices, Imayoshi wanted some too. "Give me some." He said, but Wakamatsu just ignored him.

"These are delicious! There's none left, baka!" He said to Aomine.

Aomine just turned towards me, still looking at me. "I don't want any more." He simply said which made Wakamatsu angry.

"Don't eat all of them." Imayoshi said and put a hand on his head.

Momoi came towards him with a box in her hands. "It's okay. I made some too." She said, with a smile.

"Oh, thanks." The captain said as Momoi opened the box. Imayoshi stared down at the box for a while, before turning around to face Sakurai. "Sakurai, do you have any more?"

"Sorry, I'm all out." He said and showed him the box.

Aomine stretched a little, before saying something. "Yeah, Satsuki's cooking is terrible." He said and walked towards me.

"Isn't this a level below cooking?!" Imayoshi complained.

Aomine sat beside me and stared at me, while I looked down on the floor. I didn't want to face him. I felt so embarrassed that I had slapped him. I also felt pretty awkward now, since he just sat there and stared at me. I decided to say something and opened my mouth.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, slowly, only so he could hear it. I still didn't look at him though.

He put his elbow on his thigh and rested his head on his hand. "I'm waiting for you to give me something to replenish myself." He said, looking at me with his bored expression.

I hesitantly took my bag and unzipped it. I had made him some rice balls, since he told me that he liked my rice balls.

"You've been avoiding me." He said, bluntly. "Is it because of what I did that day?" He asked me.

"Rather because of what I did." I corrected him.

He gave a sigh. "I'm not mad at you." He said and took a bite of the rice ball I gave him. I turned to face him, shocked. He wasn't mad? "I couldn't possibly be." He finished and turned to look somewhere else, with a small… blush?!

I gave him a warm smile, which he saw from the corner of his eye. "I'm really sorry that I slapped you." I said and put my hand on his thigh.

**Aomine Daiki**

Why did she have to make this so hard for me?! I felt a tingling sensation when her hand touched my thigh. I felt my face grow warmer.

"So…" I started and rubbed the back of my head a little. "Are we cool then?" I asked and turned to look at her. I watched her beautiful amber eyes as they blinked.

"Of course we are, baka!" She said, with a smile and gave me a soft punch on the arm. I smiled back at her and put my hand on her hand and squeezed it.

"By the way, the rice balls are delicious." I said and earned a blush from her. I just smiled.

"Come on, it's too early to relax." The coach clapped to get our attention. I turned my head towards him. "Let's talk about the second half." He said.

I stood up, still holding onto Shinohara's hand. "I'll pass." I said and made my way out, pulling Shinohara with me.

"Aomine, you bastard! Wait! And why are you taking Shinohara with you?!" Wakamatsu yelled. I turned around to face them.

"I'll make all my shots in the next quarter. That should do it, right?" I said, turning around to look at them. Then I turned to Wakamatsu. "And to answer your question… I'm taking her with me, because I just want to." I told him, earning a questioning look from the coach.

"You bastard!" The blond idiot cursed again. As usual.

The coach played with one of his bangs while answering me. "As long as you understand. Make sure you go and warm up."

"Okay." I said and walked out, dragging Shinohara with me.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi said and ran after us. Once we were outside, I stretched a little. "I've had enough! I can't believe you were late! What do you think you're doing?" Momoi complained, which annoyed me. "We're up against Tetsu-kun's team! In the second half, you'd better-"

"Shut up. I know." I said and stretched a bit more. "I feel bad about what I did." I said which made both of the girls surprised. "I misread them a little. I should've shown up sooner." I said and turned my head to look at another direction.

"Well, if you understand it, it's okay. I'll be heading back now." She said and left us alone.

I turned to look at Shinohara who watched Momoi's leaving form. "You know, you're much less annoying than Satsuki. You don't talk that much when we're around people." I told her, with a smirk. "But when we're alone, you usually get on my nerves sometimes."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, sorry!" She muttered and turned her head to the side. My smirk just grew, seeing her like that made me a little happy. We were back to the way we were before. Good.

"You can go in if you want. I'm gonna warm up here." I said and smirked.

"Why'd you drag me out here in the first place then?!" She yelled out, with a vein pop.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**- xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! I hope your all well! I'm not though... TODAY SCHOOL STARTED! ;_;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

Aomine entered the court, looking ready as ever. A towel was draped on his head as he walked in. He pulled it off and smirked. "Let's do this already." He said.

"Did you finish warming up?" Kagami asked, with a smirk on his face as well.

"Keep fighting until the end. If you have it in you." He said. And he is back to his real personality. Now that I think about it, Aomine kinda acts differently when he is alone with me. I wonder why? My thoughts were cut off by Aomine calling my name. "Mayu, here!" He said and tossed the towel in his hand to me. I caught it.

_"__Let the third quarter begin!"_

They started playing. Though Kuroko was on the bench. I guess they don't want him to get exhausted and save him for later. I gave a smirk as I glanced over at their coach, Aida Riko. She is a really good coach, better than me, I knew that. I wish I could be like her.

Aomine got the ball and dribbled it, before passing Kagami with a flash, just like that time in the park. Kagami looked surprised, again. Aomine had a smirk on his face while playing. It was a good thing. It meant that he enjoyed this game. He usually would have the bored or nor too serious expression on his face, but this time he's different. I guess I have to thank Kagami for that, or maybe Kuroko. I don't really know.

Two Seirin guys blocked Aomine, but he just jumped backwards. But something surprisingly happened. Kagami jumped up behind Aomine and attempted to hit the ball away from Aomine's hands, while both of them were still in the air, but he missed. I saw Aomine's expression turn into a surprised one though, once again.

Their captain got the ball and passed it to Kagami, who were now running towards the hoop. He got the ball and jumped up. But what surprised me most was that he jumped up from the free throw line.

"Seriously?!" I said and watched amazed.

But before he could dunk it in, Aomine jumped up and hit the ball away from his hands. Aomine said somethings to him, but I couldn't hear it. But I saw that Aomine was amazed as well that Kagami jumped off from the free throw line, even though he still wore a smirk on his face.

Aomine had the ball now and ran towards the other side of the court, while Kagami tried to stop him. But he failed. Aomine used his street ball skills and made some tricky fast moves. I had only seen them twice before. And now seeing them again, they never cease to amaze me.

Thanks to Aomine's fast movements and tricky turns and all, Kagami fell on the floor. Aomine continued to go for the hoop and three guys tried to block him. Aomine jumped and got behind the basket. He threw the ball up, not even aiming. The ball got into the hoop.

Everyone was surprised. Even the crowd. I just gave a small smile.

He turned around and gave the Seirin players a smirk. I then turned to glance at Kagami, who was smiling. I guess he found Aomine amazing. Well, of course he was amazing, but I didn't think that Kagami would look so happy about it. In fact, I thought he would be kinda frustrated that Aomine was so strong and hard to beat.

After a while later, they put in Kuroko again. I realized that this is one of the best matches I have ever watched. I had never watched a match like this before. It was so intense and exciting.

"Tetsu-kun…" I heard Momoi mumble. I turned look at her and saw her with sad and worried eyed. It must be hard on her, since Aomine and Kuroko were former teammates and they got along so well before. I put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to face me with a surprised look.

"Don't look so sad, Satsuki-chan. It just a game, right?" I said and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and nodded.

Seirin started to make some scores when Kuroko came in, but still it wasn't enough to beat Aomine. Aomine just caught Kuroko's Ignite Passes and scored.

After a while later, Seirin decided to change member. They decided to switch out… Kagami?! I looked over at him and noticed that something was wrong with his walking. His legs aren't healed yet! This was going to be bad for Seirin.

"Do you suppose the game will be over soon, Momoi-san?" My uncle asked. "Don't you have a strategy we can use against him? What shall we do?"

Momoi taught for a second, before answering. "No, it shouldn't be necessary anymore." She replied.

I turned my head back to the court and watched the game as it started again. We just made a score one after the other. I doubt that Seirin will win. It's six minutes left till the game is over and there is a 40 points difference, there's no chance that Seirin will take this match.

But still the Seirin team had spirit and continued till the end. Their determination was amazing. "Wow!" I quietly muttered and watched in amazement as they didn't give up and continued to play. I admired their spirit. They were strong, even though in the end they lost the game. They were really strong.

* * *

"We destroyed our opponents in our first game of the championship league!" Wakamatsu yelled out.

"We know. You don't have to yell." Imayoshi said.

I was sitting on the bench in the locker room, next to Aomine. I watched as Wakamatsu was happy that we won, but I still thought about Seirin. I wonder how they felt. We doubled their score so it must've been hard for them.

"I thought they'd be stronger, considering they beat Shutoku." One of the guys said and laughed. "Especially No. 11. Kuroko, right? He was absolute shit towards the end! He was real uptight about it until the very end. He should've given up sooner." I felt my brows furrow and I was just going to get up and hit him, before someone else grabbed him and pushed him on the lockers. Aomine!

"You sure talk a lot for someone who didn't play. It's annoying, so shut up." He said, anger spitting out from his voice.

"Aomine! What are you doing? Let him go!" Wakamatsu said.

Aomine dropped him on the floor and started to walk out.

"What's his problem?" The guy asked. I walked towards him after Aomine left. I glared down at him, with my arms crossed over my chest. He slightly looked up at me and backed away, frightened.

Everyone stared at me shocked. My eyes were narrowed and I had a frown on my face. My teeth were clenched and my hands turned into fists. "He's right…" I quietly said, before grabbing the guy by his collar and pushing him onto the lockers harder than Aomine. I had never felt this angry before. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET TO PLAY IN THE GAME, SO JUST SHUT THAT HOLE YOU'RE CALLING A MOUTH, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! KUROKO IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU!" I screamed in his face and dropped him on the floor. I turned around to leave, but stopped once my hand reached the doorknob. "You would've probably given up immediately if you faced Aomine-kun, but they didn't give up till the end. They're way stronger than you are." I opened the door and left with a slam.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

A few days later, Momoi dragged me to practice, but I didn't of course practice. I just sat on the bench and watched as the others practiced. I was so bored. Shinohara wasn't here either, and Momoi left after dropping me off here. Told me she had a homework she hadn't finished yet.

My eyes wandered off to the guy who bad mouthed Kuroko and I felt my anger rise. He didn't look so well though. Was he injured? He kept rubbing his back. I gave a low chuckle, which caught the attention of Imayoshi and Sakurai.

"What are you laughing about, Aomine?" The four eyed freak asked.

I turned to look at him. "Did that idiot get injured after I pushed him on the lockers?" I asked, with a smirk.

Both of them turned towards the black haired guy, before turning towards me again. "W-Well, he did get pushed on the lockers twice, so no wonder he is hurt." Sakurai said in a low voice, as he held a basketball to his chest.

Twice? "What do you mean twice?" I asked and eyed him.

"I-I'm sorry, but Shinohara-san got mad a few second after you left." He said, trying to hide his face behind the ball.

I looked at him for a second, before looking down to my hands. Shinohara did? I gave a small smile.

"But poor guy… Shinohara pushed him really hard on the lockers that he's breath got cut out for a second. She even said some harsh things to him. You should've been here when it happened. You would've thought that she was someone else." Imayoshi said which only helped my smile grow wider. I wish I was there too, but it's in the past now. "We all have seen her _other_ side, so better not anger her." He said, motioning to the rest of the team.

* * *

**Please leave a review as always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, finally! I won't be able to update everyday now, because school has started. (NOOO!)**

**This chapter is a little longer than usual, and I intent to do so from now on. I'm gonna try to write longer chapters than usual! (YAY!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

"Mayumi won't show up during the game." The coach said, playing with his bangs.

My eyes turned slightly wide. Why wouldn't she attend? "Why?" I asked, calmly, and looked up from where I was sitting.

The coach turned towards me. "She is busy." He said, simply, and told everyone to continue their stamina training. I just stared at the coach, as he walked towards the bench and sat down beside me.

"What kind of _business_ is this?" I asked, side glancing at him.

He continued to watch the team, but his mind was concentrated on my question. "It's something personal. If you want to know, ask her yourself. You two are close after all." He added the last part in a low tone. I felt my face warm up a bit.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but we're only friends." I said and stretched, before yawning.

The coach suddenly turned his head towards me. "I know that this _friendship _you're talking about is something more than just that. As her uncle, I don't want to see her get hurt. Physically or mentally." He said, with narrowed eyes. "She's been through so much already."

"Calm down, kantoku. There is nothing going on between us." I said, even though I wanted something to happen. "Besides… would you really think that I would hurt her? I don't hurt people I…" I stopped for a second. This thing I'm about to say is way out of character for me, but if it'll ease his worries… "I care about." I finished and looked away, slightly embarrassed for saying something like that to my coach AND Shinohara's uncle.

I slightly stared at him from the corner of my eye, trying to see a reaction, but he just stared at me with a straight face. He seemed to think about something. "Fine. But still, I completely know what you mean by care. It's not something mutual to the care you have towards Momoi-san, right? It's something else. This _care _you have towards Mayumi is completely different from the care you have towards Momoi-san."

No reason to deny it. He already knows my feelings towards his niece. "Is it that obvious?" I asked and turned to look at the team.

"Yes." He nodded. "It's normal for me to see this, because she has never ever been treated this way before. Mayumi was always lonely." He said and looked down on his hands, with sad eyes. "She's never had any friends before. Even when her parents were alive, she was alone." I listened to the coach's every word with focus. I really wanted to know more about Shinohara.

"You can trust me that I'll never leave her alone." I said which made the coach turn towards me surprised. I clenched my hands into fists. "I don't want to see her cry again. Never!" I said, with narrowed eyes as I remembered the time she told us about her parents' deaths. I still couldn't get her tearstained face out of my mind. It was like a scar to me.

I saw a small smile tug at the coach's lips, before he let out a low chuckle. "I'm happy to hear that. I have to thank you though." He said. I turned towards him, with a confused and questioning look. "Thanks to you and Momoi-san, I finally got to see her _real_ smile again."

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

I sat in the classroom, looking bored, but I was deep in thought. I stared out the window, as I thought about my parents. I was going to go and visit them tomorrow. I wish uncle could come as well, but he has to be at the match against Kaijo. He is the coach after all.

"Mayu?"

Wonder what flowers I should bring them. Maybe mother's favorite flowers. Daisies. Dad was allergic so he didn't like flowers. I felt a small smile tug at my lips at the memory of my mother chasing after him with flowers in her hands. It was a small payback for him, because he had eaten mother's favorite strawberry creamed cookies.

"Mayu?"

I should bring her some cookies as well. Now flowers and cookies for mom, but what about dad? What did he like? Oh, I remember! I should bring him his journal and read out some pages for him. About his stressful dates with mom, before they got married. I would always laugh at the way he expressed out his feelings in that little book.

"Mayu?!"

What else can I bring him? Since mom gets two things, dad should get two things as well. Maybe his favorite pencil. Dad was such a workaholic, so it was usual for him to have a favorite pencil, favorite notepad or even a favorite work bag.

"MAYU?!" I felt someone shake me. I turned to look at the person that shook me harshly.

"Eh?" Was all I could say, as I realized that Aomine stood beside my desk, looking… worried? Why would he look worried? "Aomine…-kun?" I muttered out. I was confused.

"What the hell?! Do you know how many times I tried to break you out of your thoughts?! Are you okay?!" He said, still holding onto my shoulders. His eyes were slightly narrowed and he had a deep frown on his face, but his eyes looked so scared and worried.

I felt myself freeze in place as I stared at him.

"Mayu?! Stop dozing off again!" He said and put a hand on my left cheek. He rubbed his thumb across it, as if he tried to wipe something off my cheek, before starting to rub it gently. "Why are you crying?" He said, sternly.

"Eh?!" I said and wiped my eyes. I felt something wet on my fingers. "Why was I… crying?" I asked myself, in a whisper.

"Mayu." Aomine's voice said, softly. I turned to look at him, my eyes still wide, because of the confusion. He crouched down and took a hold of my both hands. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. It was the first time I had heard Aomine's voice being so soft and caring.

I stared into his deep blue eyes a little longer than I should. He had so pretty eyes. I hadn't thought of that before.

"Mayu! Answer my question! You're making me worried!" He said his face turning into a worried one.

Worried? Aomine… worried about me? "I…" I thought for a second, repeating the question he had asked me in my mind. "I was just…" I then put on a poker face and waved him off. "Nothing! I think I just got something in my eye." I said and tried to take my hands back to fake-rub my eye, but he wouldn't let go. I stared up at him, surprised. "Aomine-kun, can you please let go of my hands?" I said, softly.

He just kept staring at me. Probably he didn't buy my lie. "What were you thinking about?" He repeated his question, his eyes narrowing.

I just looked down on my lap. I didn't want to break down now in front of the students in the classroom, who were talking with each other. I suddenly stood up, which jerked him back a little. I grabbed his hand and started to drag him somewhere. A place where no one else could be. I thought about dragging him to the rooftop, but the stairwell was too far away, so I decided to drag him to the gym. It was the closest place where it would be quiet at this hour.

When we entered the gym, I made sure to look everywhere to see if someone might be there. No one. I turned towards Aomine, who now looked completely confused.

"Why did we come here, Mayu?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You wanna know what I thought about? Then just listen." I said and went over to the benches. I sat down and soon Aomine joined me. He kept staring at me, waiting for me to begin. "I was thinking about my parents."

**Aomine Daiki**

So she couldn't come to the game, because of her parents' anniversary. That's the _business_ the coach was talking about.

I stared at her, as she bit on her lip to try to prevent a sob. Her head was hung low and her eyes were shut, as she tried not to let the tears fall. Her hands were clenched on her lap, making her knuckles go white. Her whole body was tensed up, just so she could prevent herself from crying.

Seeing her like this, hurt more than just seeing her tears.

I reached out for her and grabbed her. I pulled her towards my chest and rubbed her back. "I know I told you that I never wanted to see you cry, but… seeing you like this! It's even worse! So just let your tears escape." Sorry, coach. I promised you that I wouldn't let her cry, but seeing her restrain herself was even worse. At least by letting her tears fall, she could get all the sadness she was feeling out of her mind.

Soon I felt her hand grip on my shirt, as she started to cry out. I felt my shirt getting wet. She was crying out so painfully. I bit my lip, feeling the taste of blood. I just pulled her closer to myself and let my head rest on her soft, pale brown hair. It frustrated me so much that I couldn't do anything to ease her pain.

When her crying ended, we continued to sit on the bench, in the gym, still in each other's arms. There was a comfortable silence between us.

"Aomine-kun…" She softly said.

I pulled back a little to see her face. "Hmm?"

"Can you take me home?" She asked, looking into my eyes with her big glassy, amber ones.

* * *

After I left her home, I went home myself. It was still 1:00 pm, so we would skip some classes and, not to mention, the practice as well.

I lay down on my bed, thinking about Shinohara. The way she looked at me with her tearstained face, was another scar that would be left in my memory. I would never forget that hurt and broken look on her.

I gave a desperate sigh and closed my eyes. I decided to take a nap.

"I love you… Mayu." I whispered to myself, before dozing off to a deep slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**- xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there, guys! Here's the next chapter! I know you have been waiting long, sorry...**

**I said that I would try to make the chapters longer, but this one isn't that long, sorry again! But the next one will be, pinky promise!**

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

We won against Kise and his team. He sure had gotten better, but still in the end: the only one who can beat me, is me.

I wondered how Shinohara was doing. I hope she doesn't feel too down. I hadn't seen her since I had left her home. She didn't look so good which makes me worried sick.

I slightly opened the doors to the gym, but stopped.

"You shouldn't let Aomine-kun play in the next game. Please, kantoku!" I heard Momoi's pleading voice. I immediately felt fury rise in me and burst in through the doors.

"What are you saying, Satsuki?!" I yelled at her. Everyone in the gym turned towards me surprised.

"Aomine… Momoi-san is right. If you continue to play, you'll gain critical injuries." The coach said. Was he serious?

"Satsuki, come out with me for a moment." I said, calmly, with narrowed eyes.

Once we were outside I lashed out to her. "What do you think you're doing?! You shouldn't have done that!" I yelled at Momoi. I was so angry that she wouldn't let me play in the finals.

"But you'd just play recklessly again against Akashi-kun, wouldn't you?" She said, hugging the notepad in her hand tighter. "If anything were to happen-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when Aomine cut in.

"I told you not to worry about that! Since when did you become my guardian?! Don't show your ugly face around here again!" I said, recklessly. I didn't think before saying those words. I saw Momoi's eyes widen.

She threw her notepad on my face, angrily. "What's your problem, you ganguro?! See if I care!" She said and ran off into the rainy streets.

I realized that I had said too much and now regretted it. "Satsuki! Hey…" She had already run out of earshot. "Damn!" I said and punched the wall.

**Shinohara Mayumi**

When I came back home, I saw my uncle sitting in the living room. I went there and sat beside him. "How did the match go?" I asked, as I sat on my knees.

He turned towards me, with a small smile. "Well, we won as usual. Though Aomine won't be participating in the finals." He said, with a slight frown.

I got worried suddenly. "Why? Did something happen?" I asked and leaned a little closer. I stared at my uncle with curious eyes, waiting for him to answer my question. "Well?"

"Momoi-san said that he might get injuries if he continues to play in the finals. He has to rest. He went overboard while battling Kaijo." He explained and rubbed his forehead.

I leaned back on the couch and stared at nothing with worried eyes. Why was I so worried? Without thinking, I rushed out of the living room and went up to my bedroom. I closed the door behind and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"Who should I call? Satsuki-chan or Aomine-kun…" I wondered for a bit and decided to hear the story from Momoi, since she was the one noticing his condition. I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear. I waited till she answered.

_"__Mayumi-chan! Hi!"_ I heard from the other line. I could hear it in her voice that she tried to pull and act.

"My uncle told me about Aomine-kun's condition. What did Aomine-kun do after he found out?" I asked, staring out the window, with concern. I heard a sob from the other line. "Satsuki-chan?"

_"__He got angry, of course. He yelled at me, fury spitting from his mouth. He even said that… He never wanted to see my ugly face again."_ She finished and I heard a few whimpers.

"That bastard!" I cursed and thought for a moment. "Don't worry, Satsuki-chan! I don't think Aomine-kun meant those things. He probably regrets it. I'll talk to him, okay?" I said, gently.

_"__Okay."_ She said then we hung up.

I decided to talk with Aomine tomorrow, face-to-face. I went to the bathroom, combed my hair and made a loose bun, brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas and then went to bed.

* * *

I walked towards Aomine's house with fast steps. I wore a frown on my face, while my hand gripped tightly around my shoulder bag's handle. I had called him a few times, but he didn't answer my calls. I think he is sleeping and that's why I'm going to surprise him.

It was still 11:00 am though, so it's normal for him to still be asleep, since it's a Saturday.

When I finally arrived in front of his house, I knocked a few times on the door. No answer. I rang the bell. No answer. I felt a vein pop on my forehead, and decided to throw a rock on his bedroom window.

I searched the ground to find some rocks and threw them on his window. No answer. "How can he be in such a deep sleep?!" I wondered, aloud. I knew for sure that he was at home and sleeping. Aomine wouldn't have gone somewhere else on a Saturday, especially after a match he had worn himself out on.

I walked up to the door again and pounded on the door. I even kicked a few times. "Aomine-kun! Open the door!" I yelled out, but not too loud to disturb his neighbors.

After pounding and kicking for a while, mister sleepy head decided to show up and answer his door.

"What the hell, Mayu? You're so damn noisy." He said, huskily, when he opened the door.

I could not believe my eyes. I just stood there and watched Aomine's body. He was only wearing some grey sweatpants, nothing else. His eyes were half open, and his hair… God, his hair was only making him look hotter. His hair was completely messy.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're here or are you just going to watch me?" He said, with a husky voice, as a smirk tugged at his lips. "Here, come in!" He said and walked in.

Oh, God! His back was so… Amazing! I shook my head and walked in, closing the door behind. This was my first time being _inside_ Aomine's house. "Where's your parents?" I asked and followed him.

"Don't know. Probably out together. They're acting like a young, dating couple now again." He said as he walked up the stairs. I stopped there and watched him as he continued to go up, but he stopped after realizing that I wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

I looked down, but took a slowly step and walked after him. Aomine's room was messy as hell! There were soda cans and clothes on the floor, some half eaten pizza on his small coffee table, in front of his TV. There were some of his Horikita Mai magazines on his messy desk.

"Do you ever clean?" I asked as I looked around.

He just lay down on his bed and gave a yawn.

I decided to go and sit on his couch. I saw some of his dirty clothes on his couch, and removed them, keeping them away from my face. I didn't want to get any viruses from his dirty laundry. I dusted the place where I was going to sit down, before sitting.

"I'm not that dirty, you know." He said, as he was staring at me the whole time. "Whatever, why are you here?" He finally asked.

I coughed and put my bag on my lap. "I'm here to talk about your bad behavior towards Satsuki-chan." I said and slightly narrowed my eyes when his eyes twitched. "Why did you go and say all those things to her? She was only worried about you. I understand that you got angry, but you shouldn't have told her that you never wanted to see her again. Especially the insult that you used."

"I know, alright?! I know that I shouldn't have said those things, and I regret it now." He said and sat up. "I've tried to call her a few times yesterday, but she wouldn't just answer."

I watched him as he sat there, looking down on his lap. I took out my phone and called Momoi. "Satsuki-chan, Aomine-kun feels sorry for what he did and he wants to apologize to you."

**Aomine Daiki**

What the hell is she doing?! "O-Oi! What the hell are you doing?" I said, quietly so Momoi wouldn't hear it on the other line.

"Okay." Pause. "Tomorrow at the park." Pause. "At 2:00 pm." Pause. "Bye! Done! Now you just have to apologize to her and it's all sunshine's and rainbows!" She said as she put her phone back into her bag. "Don't worry. I'll be there as well!" She said, with a smile.

Well, at least she looked better. I was worried that she didn't feel good after visiting her parents' graves. I gave her a smile back, before motioning for her to play a game against me on the video game console.

We spent the rest of the day together, playing on the console, watching some movies, talking about some basketball and arguing over the cutest models.

"Horikita Mai-chan isn't the cutest! You only like her because she has large boobs." She said, with a small blush. She crossed her arms and looked a little… jealous, I guess. It seemed so to me, which made me a little happy.

"Jealous?" I asked, with a smug smirk. "You know you have big ones as well." I said, with a straight face and poked her boob.

She turned her head towards me, with large eyes. Then her face flushed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AHOMINE?!" She yelled and covered her chest. "W-Why should I b-be jealous over her?!" She said, stuttering. She was still blushing. She took a bite of the cookie she was eating, and looked down on the floor, with an annoyed, but yet flushed expression.

I just chuckled a little, earning a soft punch on my arm. She was just too cute.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review, it makes my day brighter! :D**

**- xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUYS! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really don't have much else to say.**

**Oh, one thing! This chapter is longer, like I promised and the upcoming chapters will be as well. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Ugh! I want to sleep a little more, but my phone just won't shut up. I sat up on my bed and picked up my phone, which was lying on my floor. I checked the caller ID and saw the name 'Mayu-chan'. I had saved her name as that, because I knew she didn't like it. I only called her 'Mayu-chan' when I was teasing her. Well, sometimes…

I answered the phone, with a husky voice. "Yeah?" I asked and yawned.

"Aomine-kun! Where are you?! It's 2.17 pm and we said that we would meet up at 2.00 pm!" She yelled into the phone. I could just imagine her scowl.

I checked the time and then stood up from my bed. "Fine, fine. I'll be there in 10 min." I said and hung up, not even bothering to say bye.

I went to my drawer and picked out a V-neck, white shirt, with long sleeves and black trousers. I put them on then headed to the bathroom. I did my usual stuff and then fixed my hair a little, so it didn't look too messy.

When I was done, I walked downstairs and out through the door. I kinda felt nervous. I wasn't good with apologizing. It wasn't my _thing_.

When I reached the park, I saw Shinohara and Momoi, sitting on a bench, talking about something. They both looked happy.

I walked up to them, but couldn't really look into Momoi's eyes. "H-Hey…" I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hey." Momoi said. She sounded nervous as well.

"Finally you're here! Now come here and sit down!" Shinohara said, with a scowl and pulled me down onto the bench, where she had been sitting. "You two handle your problems and I'll be there." She said and pointed somewhere, before she walked off. So much for saying that she'll be there as well…

There was an awkward silence between us. I kept looking everywhere, except to Momoi.

"Well, are you going to say something?" She asked. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was looking down on her hands, with sad eyes.

I relaxed a little and leaned back. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean to."

I saw her turn her head towards me, her eyes softening. Slowly a small smile crept up her lips. "Don't bother apologizing. It doesn't suit you." She said, earning a scowl from me. "It's enough knowing that you came. That way I can see that you're sorry." She said, with a small smile.

I smiled back at her and felt the heavy feeling leave us.

**Shinohara Mayumi**

I saw both of them smile at each other. I gave a small smile myself, before running towards them. "So, are you guys okay now?" I asked, happily. Both of them nodded, with small smiles. "Good! Now we can go to the amusement park!" I exclaimed, happily and started to drag the both of them.

* * *

When we reached the amusement park, the first thing we did was go onto the roller-coaster.

"Come on, Aomine-kun!" Both I and Momoi said, with pouted faces.

"I said no. I don't want to ride that thing." He said, with narrowed eyes.

I jumped in front of him, before he could turn and walk away. I made my puppy eyes, which would affect Aomine a lot these past weeks. I wonder why… He never got affected by it before.

I saw him giving a sigh of defeat, before letting himself get dragged by me. We took seats, Momoi and I sitting next to each other, as Aomine sat behind us, alone with no one else beside him.

When the coaster started moving, both Momoi and I hugged each other. We clung to each other tighter as it neared almost the top, before it would go down with immense speed. I felt hands wrap around my waist, and I glanced back to see Aomine holding me tightly. He gave me a smirk, before I turned my head back.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed, well except for Aomine, but he had a smile on his face. I was happy that he enjoyed this. It was so out of character for him to come to places like this.

* * *

"I feel sick!" I said and leaned against a wall. I held my stomach with one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

"Let's go and sit somewhere." Momoi said and started to drag me towards a bench. She slowly sat me down, before giving a small smile. "I'll go and get you something to drink." She said and walked off.

Aomine sat beside me, looking comfortable. I was surprised that the ride hadn't affected him at all. Even Momoi felt a little sick, but not as much as me. He just sat beside me with a straight face, watching the people walk by.

"You're so weird." I said, staring at him.

He turned towards me, with a confused look. "Hah? I'm not weird." He said, with a raised eyebrow.

"How couldn't you get affected by that?" I couldn't understand him. He never ceases to amaze me, whether it's in basketball or just in his daily stuff.

"Apparently everyone is not like you, Mayu-_chan_." He said, teasingly, with a smirk on his face. I just scowled at him, before seeing Momoi running towards us, with drinks in her hands.

"Here you go guys!" She said, and handed us our drinks. I took a slowly sip of it, already feeling better.

After a while later, I felt something nudge me in the side. "Mayumi-chan! Look there!" She said and pointed towards a group of guys. "Aren't they handsome?" She whispered.

I stared at the guys, my mouth hanging agape in surprise. "Wow!" I said, unconsciously.

**Aomine Daiki**

What the- I stared at the guys that were taking the attention of _my _Shinohara. I frowned at them. They were a group of five guys, probably sophomores. They were leaned up against a wall, a few yards in front of us.

"Especially that guy!" Momoi said and slightly pointed towards one of them. "The blond one!"

"What's so special about them?" I said, gruffly, looking away. I was annoyed. "And why do you care so much about that, Satsuki? Don't you like Tetsu?" I reminded her of the invisible guy.

"I'm not talking for myself, you know. It's for Mayumi-chan! She needs some romance, right Mayumi-chan?" She said and turned towards the blushing girl. Why the hell was she blushing now?! They weren't that attractive.

"W-Well… I-I don't know, S-Satsuki-chan." She stuttered out, looking down on her lap, embarrassed.

I felt a vein pop on my forehead. First it was that Wakamatsu and then Kagami, and now it's this blond! How many challenges do I have to have?! I knew that Wakamatsu had no chance in getting Shinohara's attention. Hell, I think she didn't even realize his feelings towards her. I knew that she found Kagami attractive, and that he had some feelings towards her as well, but she won't see him till the Winter Cup, so I have to try and get her until then.

"Come on, let's go talk to them!" Momoi said and stood up.

"EH?!" Both Shinohara and I said. She couldn't be serious, right? Right?! "Are you serious?" I asked, reflecting my own thoughts.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Satsuki-chan." Shinohara said. Good one!

"She's right! And they're not even that attractive." I said and leaned back on the bench. I tried to make a lazy expression.

"Oh… When did you become an expert in 'Girls' Tastes'?" Momoi asked, crossing her arms. I didn't answer and just looked away. "Or could it be that you're jealous?" She asked and leaned closer, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why should I be jealous?!" I asked, loudly. I am of course jealous! They're getting the attention of Shinohara!

"I don't know why… Maybe because you _like_ Mayumi-chan!" She said, emphasizing the word 'like'. I felt my face flush and immediately turned my face away from their line of view. She started to giggle now.

"I-I don't like her!" I said, annoyed. "W-Well, not in that way at least!" I added, so she didn't think that I didn't like her at all.

"Come on, May-" Momoi said, but stopped mid-sentence. "-umi-chan?" I looked where Shinohara were _supposed_ to be, but couldn't see her. "Where did she go?" Momoi asked and looked around.

I stood up and looked around as well. "I don't know." I answered her and turned to glance at the group of guys. She wasn't there either. "Maybe she went to the restroom." I suggested.

"Right." Momoi said and we both started to walk towards the restrooms. "I'll go in and check." She said and walked into the ladies' restroom.

I leaned against the wall, with one foot up and my hands in my pockets. I looked around as people went in and out through the restrooms.

After a moment later, Momoi came out, without Shinohara. "She's not here." She said. I could feel the worry in her voice. I started to get worried as well.

"Let's go and check the bench again. She could've gone to buy something, and she would probably be back there now." I said, as we started to walk back to the bench. But she hadn't returned. Where the hell was she?!

"Should we ask people around?" She suggested and I nodded. We walked up to a couple, who sat next to the bench we had been sitting on. "Excuse me?" Momoi said, earning their attention. "Sorry if I bother, but have you seen our friend? She has long pale brown hair and she was wearing a white summer dress with flower patterns."

"Sorry, we haven't." The woman said and shook her head.

"Okay, thanks." Momoi said, with a sad look. We walked away from the couple and stopped a few yards away from them. "Where could she be?" Momoi asked and bit her nail. She looked thoughtful and stressed.

I looked around and rubbed the back of my neck. I was really worried and stressed as well. "Maybe she went home." I said and picked out my phone from my pocket. I called her and waited till she answered, but there was no answer. "She's not answering, dammit!" I said, frowning and put the phone back into my pocket.

"Should we call the coach?" Momoi asked, looking straight into my eye, with worry.

I shook my head. "No. No need to worry him now. She might just be somewhere here." I said and started to walk towards the crowd.

We searched and searched but couldn't find her. We looked around corners, behind trees and boulders, asked other people and described her, but no. No one had seen her.

"Fuck! Is everyone blind or something?! How couldn't they have seen her?!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Calm down, Aomine-kun!" Momoi looked really worried, but tried to calm me down. I saw her take out her phone and calling someone.

"Who are you calling? Mayu?" I asked.

"Yes. She might answer this time." She said, but after a while, no answer came.

We continued searching, but couldn't find her. It had been two hours since she disappeared, right beside us. "Where are you, Mayu?" I whispered out. I kept scratching the back of my head as I couldn't see her anywhere.

After 30 minutes, we stopped searching, she wasn't here. It had started to get darker. "Where is *sob* she?!" Momoi said and started to cry.

Countless scenarios ran through my head and none of them were positive. I tried to think of good things, but my mind only ended up at the same questions. What if she had been kidnapped? What if she had been robbed and thrown somewhere in a corner? What if she had been raped?! OR KILLED?! "Fuck!" I exclaimed, frustrated and stressed.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi said, her voice sounding shocked. I turned towards her and saw her staring somewhere with wide eyes. I followed her stare and saw her staring at someone who was sitting on the bench we had been sitting on earlier.

My eyes widened when I realized who it was. "Mayu." I whispered, relieved and surprised. She was sleeping on the bench, leaned up against the metal arm.

We both immediately ran up to her and surprised her awake with our cries of relief. "Mayumi-chan!" Momoi exclaimed and threw herself on the brunette. She hugged her tightly then let her go. "We were so worried!" She said, still crying.

I pulled her towards me and hugged her strongly. "Baka, where the hell were you?!" I said, still holding her tightly to my chest.

"Satsuki-chan? Aomine-kun? Why are you looking so worried?" She asked, surprised and confused.

I pulled back and stared at her, my face immediately turning from a relieved one to an upset one. "Why did you vanish like that?! We were so fucking worried?! Do you know what we went through?! Why didn't you answer your phone?! What if something had happened to you?! Don't you ever go off like that again, okay?!" I yelled and pulled her back towards me.

I felt that it had gone silent between us and I opened my eyes to see both Shinohara and Momoi staring at me like I had grown a second head. "What?" I asked as I stared at Momoi.

"Aomine-kun… I didn't know that you were that worried. You look much more relieved than I do. Never expected that to come from you." Momoi said, surprised. "By any chance…" She started, suddenly a mischievous grin taking place on her face. "Do you love Mayumi-chan?" She said, her eyes gleaming.

I tensed and felt Shinohara do so as well. Then I realized that I had still been holding onto her and immediately pushed her away. "I already told you that I don't!" I yelled and crossed my arms. "More importantly… Where were you?" I asked and turned towards Shinohara.

"I went to go and throw my mug into the trash bin, but then I saw a stall that was selling some amazing smelling ramen so I couldn't help myself from going there and buying a cup. It was a long line so I had to wait a while. When I returned back here, I didn't see you guys. I wanted to call you, but my phone had died out, so I went around looking for you, but couldn't find you guys. I returned back here and decided to wait for you, but eventually I fell asleep." She finished, finally.

Momoi and I stared at her unbelievably.

"Sorry if I worried you guys, but I got worried here as well." She said, looking down, apologetically.

I gave a sigh and walked towards her. "Don't need to apologize." I said and patted her head. "It's good that nothing bad happened to you." I said and gave her a smile.

**Shinohara Mayumi**

What is this feeling? I have felt it before. That smile… It looked so kind. I felt my face heat up, as I stared into Aomine's deep blue eyes. My heart was beating rapidly. I brought my hand up to my chest and slightly clenched my dress, where my heart was located. Why is he making my heart beat like this?

"Come on! Let's go home now." Aomine said and took a hold of my hand. My heart skipped a beat. I felt it. He started to drag me. Momoi was walking in front of us. I kept holding the chest area of my dress.

Was this feeling what they call love?

* * *

**Please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite! (if you haven't done it yet)**

**- xoxo**


	18. Special 1 (Birthday Special)

**Hey, guys! I'm not going to say anything special, except this: This chapter is a Special Chapter. The things that happens in these Specials, which I will do more of later, have nothing to do with the ****_main _****story that I'm writing. Oh, and new cover! Hope you like it!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

What was up with everyone today? They were all acting so weird. I was heading to the school's rooftop. I didn't feel like going to class again. I opened the door and went outside, climbed up the ladder and lied down. I stared up at the sky, thinking of nothing special.

"Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun!" I heard the voice that belonged to my friend that I was in love with. I heard her feet clank against the ladder, as she climbed it. I turned my head towards her, as she stopped beside me, her hands on her hips and her face in a pouted expression. "Skipping classes again?" She said and crossed her arms.

My eyes wandered down to a place I wasn't allowed to look at, but I couldn't help myself. "Pure, huh?" I said and then turned to stare at her face.

She looked confused and stared at me with an eyebrow raised. "Eh? Pure? What do you mean?" She asked, still arms crossed over her chest.

I motioned towards her skirt, with my eyes. "Pure white today." I said, hoping that she would understand now, which she did. I saw her face turn beat red and she tried to pull down her skirt a little. She was just going to kick me, before I grabbed her leg, making her loose balance.

Okay, this was not my plan, but still I didn't complain about the turn of events. Shinohara just fell on top of me, staring at me with wide eyes. Soon her face flushed and she tried to sit up, ending with her straddling me.

"You know…" I said and started to think back. "This feels like a déjà vu."

She stared at me for a second, thinking back. "Oh, now I remember! The first time we met." She said, with a small smile. "It's been a while now, right?"

I nodded and thought back at the memory. Suddenly I shook my head to clear my mind off of the thoughts, and then stared up at her. "Why did you come here anyway?" I asked, as she got off me and sat beside me.

"Since you're skipping class, I decided to skip it as well." She said, with a happy smile. There was something else under her smile, but I decided not to pry. I was actually happy that she wanted to spend time with me, instead of going to class, which was pretty unusual. "Come on!" She said and stood up.

I stared at her confused, with an eyebrow raised. "Where?" I asked. She didn't answer and just pulled me up from the floor. She dragged me to the ladder, she climbing down first and then I climbed down. "Where are we going?" I asked again, when I was down from the ladder.

"Shut up and just follow!"

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked when we were outside of the doors to the gym. She ignored my question and just pushed the doors open. It was really dark and you couldn't see a thing. I looked around, but couldn't make out anything.

Suddenly the lights shot open and I saw the whole team, including Momoi and the coach, standing in front of me, with a… cake? Momoi was holding a cake in her hand, with candles on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled at the same time, even Wakamatsu. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOMINE!"

I stared at them surprised. They knew my birthday? Probably Momoi's doing. "Thanks, but no thanks." I said and turned to leave, but stopped as I saw Shinohara scowling right in front of me. "I don't like birthdays." I admitted and tried to move away, but she just stepped in front of me, again. "Are you really going to try to stop me? You know how fast I am, don't you?" I said, with a slight smirk.

"So you don't want your gift?" She asked, her scowl disappearing.

Gift? What kind of gift? "What kind of gift?" I asked, reflecting my thoughts.

She gave me a mischievous smile. "Surprise~" She said in a singsong manner.

Now it was my turn to scowl. "Fine!" I said and turned back around to the team. I was really curious as to what her _surprise_ was.

Momoi extended out the cake, motioning for me to blow the candles. I rolled my eyes, before getting ready to blow, but a hand stopped me. I turned my eyes to the side to glance at Shinohara.

"Make a wish first!" She said and drew her hand back.

I stared at her for a second then turned my attention back to the cake. I thought. A wish… I stared into the lit candles and thought about something I really wanted. I then closed my eyes and wished. I wish that…

I blew the candles and everyone around me clapped. I gave a small smile.

"Let's eat!" Shinohara yelled and took out a knife out of nowhere. She looked with a murderous look at the cake, making everyone step a few steps back from Momoi, who was still holding the cake.

Momoi slowly walked towards the bench and put the cake down then hid behind me, frightened.

"You'll get fat someday." I said, staring at Shinohara, who was approaching the cake slowly. "Am I not the one who should cut the cake? I am the birthday guy after all, right?" I said and walked towards her, grabbed the knife out of her hands then cut the cake. I gave the smallest piece to Wakamatsu on purpose, starting and argument between us.

Everyone chatted with each other, as we ate the cake. I couldn't stop looking at Shinohara, who was laughing from a joke Imayoshi made. She had such a beautiful laughter. I loved seeing her smile.

* * *

"Mayu, what are we doing here?" I asked, as only the two of us were on the rooftop. The sun had started to set and the school was probably empty by now. I kept staring at the girl in front of me, her back towards me. "Mayu-" I was cut off when I felt something soft on my lips. My eyes turned wide as I stared at the brunette. She was kissing me. Shinohara was kissing me. I couldn't get my mind around it. I was so stunned, that after that she had pulled away, I kept staring at her like an idiot.

She looked down, her cheeks tinted with a dark color. "This was your gift." She said, with a small smile as she slightly lifted her head to look up at me.

Without a second thought, I pulled her towards me, kissing her passionately. Now she was the one staring at me with wide eyes. I wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine, and my other hand tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss. After a while later, she gave in and kissed back. I felt a small smile tug at my lips, but quickly disappearing, since I continued to kiss her. I felt one of her hands go up to my hair and the other one resting on my shoulder.

We parted for air, breathing deeply. I stared at her, as her head hung down. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. I stared into her amber orbs. "You know, I wished exactly for this."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAIKI! I know that it was yesterday. (terrible fangirl, right?)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said before, the things that happen in this chapter, won't have happened in the main story, like for the kiss. The next chapter will continue from the main story line.**

**Please leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**- xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18, guys! I hope you liked the previous chapter. (the Special)**

**I won't be able to update this week again, but next week I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

Aomine wasn't here again. Well, I was kinda relieved, because since I had found out about my feelings towards him, I felt all nervous and flushed around him. His smile kept coming up in my mind and I couldn't shake it off. I decided to get my mind occupied by watching the guys practice and even playing with them, but I only remembered Aomine's kind smile.

Since basketball only reminded me of him, I decided to go to the library and continue writing on my novel, I hadn't written in a while now. Best place to go to right now was the library. A quiet place that wasn't so full of people and the most important detail… A place Aomine would _never_ visit.

"Satsuki-chan, I'm going to the library!" I called to the pinkette, who were sitting on the bench, next to my uncle.

"Okay!" She said, with a wave and smile.

I walked out of the gym, but unlucky me, I bumped into the very own person I was trying not to see today.

"Mayu, watch where you're going." He said and put his hands on my upper arms to steady me, since I stumbled a little due to the impact.

I glanced up at him and immediately felt my face heat up. "G-Gomen!" I said and took a step back, making his hands leave my arms. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" He asked and put his hand in his pockets.

"T-To the library." I said and slightly lifted my head up to look at him.

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you." He said and turned around to walk.

I stared at his back, surprised. I walked up to him and stared at his profile. "Why? You don't like the library." I said, looking confused.

I saw him tense up a bit, before he turned his head away. "Well… I wanted to spend some time with you." He said, making me blush and stare at him with wide eyes. "That's why I was coming to the gym."

I turned my head and stared in front of me, with a flustered look. He just said that he wanted to spend time with me! My mind kept running around the thought of him wanting to spend time with me. I hadn't even realized that we reached the library. When I glanced up from the floor and saw the library right in front of me, I walked up to the door in a fast pace and opened the door.

Aomine followed behind, making me more uneasy, since he was walking behind me. I couldn't see what he was doing or looking at. Let's not forget that he is a hentai.

I walked up to my corner as usual and sat down. Aomine sat in front of me and kept staring at me while I was taking out some papers from my bag. I felt nervous and flushed under his gaze. "Stop staring! It's creepy." I said, not looking at him and instead looking down on my novel.

I felt his stare leave me, as he picked up something from somewhere. I glanced up to see what he just brought up and saw none other than his gravure magazine. I felt my eyes narrow and immediately turned back to my story, but I couldn't really concentrate on what I was writing. My eyes would wander up to the magazine in front of me and then up to Aomine's face. He kept looking at the pictures with a straight face, his eyes looking lazily.

My eyes stayed too long on his face and I examined every detail of his face. His eyes sharp, but looking lazily, his pupils moving now and then. His thin brows not knitted together, like they usually were. My eyes wandered down to his lips. They looked so smooth and soft now that I focused on them. My eyes stayed on his lips longer than it should have. Unconsciously I had started to bit on my lips and then on my pencil as I stared at his perfect lips, imagining them being on my own.

**Aomine Daiki**

I could see what she was doing through my eyelashes and it disturbed me. I could feel myself getting turned on as she kept biting on her lips and pencil. I felt like just pulling her over the table in between us and devour her. I tried to calm myself, but to no avail, it didn't work.

I slightly lifted my head to see her eyes. Surprisingly, they were watching me. Her beautiful amber eyes focused on me and deep in thought, since she didn't notice me looking at her now. So she had been biting her lips and pencil while watching me. This only made me crazier. I had to do something before I lose control of my body.

Suddenly I noticed her eyes wander lower down and stopped at my collarbone. I hadn't really buttoned my shirt up all the way, making a little part of my chest visible. Why was she staring at me with lustful eyes in the first place? Had she finally fallen for me? I felt a small smirk tug at my lips. "Done staring?" I asked, still smirking.

I saw her startle at my voice and saw her eyes find its way back to my face. "What?" She asked, confused. Then she started to blush, making me chuckle. "I-I wasn't s-staring!" She said and continued to write on her paper.

* * *

"Are you going home now?" I asked, as we had reached the shoe lockers.

"Yes." She answered and exchanged shoes.

I did the same, before walking up to her. "Okay, I'll walk you home." I said. She turned around in a swift, probably startled since I had spoken from right behind her.

"O-Okay!" She stuttered and looked down.

We walked out of the school grounds and headed towards Shinohara's house. The walk felt comfortably silent, for me at least. I could see from the corner of my eye that Shinohara was kind of flustered. I wonder what was up with her… Seeing her like this only made me feel uneasy as well. Maybe it was because I asked her if she was done staring at me. She could be feeling embarrassed.

"Do you want to go and grab something?" I stopped and pointed towards the shop, across the street.

Shinohara turned towards me and stared at the shop. "Um, okay." She said in a whisper. We walked across the street and entered the small shop.

"What do you want?" I asked her and glanced at her.

She kept looking down, and I could see a small blush on her cheeks. Did she really have to act this way? It was making me nervous as well. "Okay? I'll go and get us some drink then, it that good?" I asked her and waited for her answer. She just nodded and stood still by the checkout.

I walked over to the freezers, with cold drinks. I chose sodas to the both of us, but then something clicked in my mind. I got an idea. I slightly watched Shinohara over my shoulder and then gave a mischievous smile. What if I tell her that I only have money to pay for one drink? We would be sharing our drink then, which would lead to an indirect kiss.

I walked over to Shinohara, with a fake excusing smile. "Ah, Mayu! I only have money to afford one drink. Wouldn't mind sharing, right?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

I watched her face turn from 100 shades of red. "Sh-Sh-Sharing?" She said and swallowed. I just gave her a nod, with a smile. "O-O-Okay."

I paid for the drink and we walked out. I opened the drink and took a sip, handing the can to Shinohara. She accepted it, with shaky hands. Was she feeling cold? She stared at the drink for a moment, before slowly bringing it up to her lips. I watched her every move intently, as she slowly placed her lips on the can and took a sip.

I mentally high-fived myself and gave a victorious smile. After taking two sips, she handed the can to me, which I gladly took and immediately drank from. We had now kissed each other, indirectly though. Well, this is a step as well, right?

Suddenly I felt something drop on my nose. I glanced up and saw that it had started raining slowly. We fastened our pace, but the rain just got harder. "Damn! Let's get under that shelter." I told Shinohara and motioned over to the shelter, by the street. When we were under the shelter, I saw Shinohara shaking. "Are you cold?"

She slowly nodded and rubbed her arm. This was actually the first time I saw her soaked wet.

"Here." I said and started to take off my sweater, but she stopped me.

"No, Aomine-kun! You'll get sick then." She said and zipped up my sweater, before I could take it off. Realizing what she did, she turned around and I could just imagine her blush. I felt a smirk tug at the corner of my lips. "Come on." She said and just walked out in the rain.

"Oi! Wait! You're getting soaked!" I said and ran up to her. We started to walk in a fast pace and soon we finally reached her home.

* * *

"Yeah?" I answered the phone, while lying in my bed.

_"__Aomine-kun! Mayumi-chan is sick and since you won't probably go to most of your classes today, could you stay and take care of her?" _Now today was a good day. I would be able to spend the whole day with Shinohara. I felt sorry for her of course though.

"Okay." I said and hung up. I felt all the laziness in me disappear and immediately jumped up from my bed and got ready to leave.

* * *

I rang the doorbell and waited for her to open the door. After a few moments later, the door opened and showed a Shinohara wrapped in a blanket, with half lidded eyes and a flushed face. She sniffed a few times, before saying something. "Aomine-kun?" Her voice was hoarse. "Why are you here?" She asked, still looking at me, with tired eyes.

I thought that she looked cute. Her body seemed smaller than usual when she was wrapped in that blanket and her hair was all messy. I gulped, before pushing the door fully open and just walked in. "Satsuki told me you were sick. And since I usually don't go to those boring classes, I decided to stop by."

She just stared at me, tiredly, before starting to walk towards her room, I assumed. I had been in Shinohara's house before, but never in her room. I just followed her up the stairs. We stopped in front of a door, which probably was her room. She put her hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn it down. I stared at her, from behind, confused. Then suddenly she sneezed.

"God bless you." I mumbled, before she turned the knob down and opened the door to her room.

"Thanks." She said, in a whisper. We entered the room and I started to examine the room, after all this was the room where _my _Shinohara was sleeping, changing, studying. I saw her bed, which would fit two people. I wanted to go and lie on her bed, but refused to do so, since she was sick.

Shinohara walked over to her bed and lay down, the blanket still wrapped around her. I went and saw down on her dark purple loveseat. She just lay in her bed, sniffing and sneezing now and then. I got a little bored.

"It's… so hot." I heard her mumble and turned to look at her. She had uncovered the blanket around her and started to unbutton her pajama shirt, which was a short sleeved, light pink shirt, with smileys. Her pajama shorts were the same color, but without the smileys dotted on it.

I felt my face heat up, as she continued to unbutton her shirt. I wanted to see her naked, of course, but I knew that it was wrong. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrists, stopping her from going any further. "Holy shit! You're so damn hot!" I said, feeling her wrists' heat. I touched her forehead to check her temperature. "Damn, you're hot!" I said and panicked. She was really hot. What should I do?

"Aomine-kun…" She said, with a husky voice. It all just made the situation worse. She looked so hot and sexy while lying on the bed in only her pajamas, her shirt already unbuttoned down to her chest, making a little bit of her lacy bra visible. One of her hands was on her forehead, while the other one was resting on her stomach. Her lips were slightly parted, breathing in and out, rapidly.

I could feel my whole head burn and I immediately went to the kitchen, took out a bowl from one of the cupboards, filled it with cool water, went to the bathroom, took a towel and then went back into Shinohara's room. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She was still in the same position.

I slowly lifted her hand and put it away. I wetted the towel in the cool water, before placing it on her forehead. My hand went down to her cheek and slowly I caressed it.

"Aomine-kun… I have a headache." She said and gripped her head in her hands. "Can you get me a painkiller?" She asked and looked up to me, with her half lidded eyes.

I nodded and stood up from her bed. "Where?" I asked.

"In the bathroom… In the cabinet." She said and closed her eyes again.

I went to the bathroom and took a pill, before going to the kitchen to get her some water. When I came back to her room, I handed her the glass of water and the pill. She sat up, making the towel fall on her lap, and drank the pill together with the water. "Thanks." She said, a small soft smile appearing on her face.

I just nodded and sat down beside her, on her bed. Suddenly her hand took a hold of my own, and then she intertwined her fingers with mine. I gripped her hand tightly and lied down beside her. I didn't care if I got sick, but I doubt it. I have a strong immune system.

We still held onto each other's hands and stared at each other's eyes. I watched her and she watched me, but slowly her eyes grew tired. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I couldn't help myself and just muttered out the words I had been holding forever. "I love you, Mayu."

**Shinohara Mayumi**

My eyes shot open and I slightly lifted my head up. I stared into his serious looking eyes. Did he just…? "What?" I said, unbelievably. "Did you just say that you…" I felt my eyes water. "… Love me?" I finished, not being able to hold in the tears.

I noticed his eyes widen and immediately a look of anger crossed his face. "Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see you cry again?!" He said, a little loudly.

I flinched a little at his angry voice, but I knew that he didn't mean anything bad about it. "Do you really love me?" I asked, looking into his eyes, with disbelief. I didn't want to get my hopes up if he didn't _really _love me.

He gave a sigh and pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead. His lips stayed there for a while, and I felt love emit from them. I gave a small smile. "Yes. Yes, I love you. I love you so much." He whispered.

I gripped on his shirt and pulled him a little away. I stared into his deep, blue eyes. "Aomine-kun… I love you too." I said, giving him a smile.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and favorite and follow! :)**

**- xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**YAY! 20 CHAPTER! (including the Special) I bet you guys were excited as to what's going to happen! *smirk***

**As always, ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

Every time I remembered _that_ I felt my whole face burn out of embarrassment. I was totally avoiding two certain people. My uncle and Aomine. It was just so embarrassing when he caught us in my room, cuddled up to each other.

[Flashback – a few days ago]

_When I woke up, I found Aomine staring at me. He looked like a total creep, but he wore a smile. A kind one. Just seeing him smile at me like that, made my body melt into his arms. We didn't say anything to each other, just laid hugging one another._

_"__Mayu, I-" But someone cut him off. When that certain someone walked in through my door, I felt the whole world around us freeze. It was like only Aomine, my uncle and I were the only ones who weren't frozen._

_"__Aomine?! Mayumi?!" He said loudly and angrily. He probably got the wrong idea in seeing us cuddled to each other, under my blanket. Though his anger was more directed towards Aomine than me. "When I trusted Mayumi into your hands, I didn't mean that you could do whatever you wanted with her!"_

_"__W-We didn't-… nothing h-happened!" I managed to stutter out and then pushed Aomine off the bed._

_In the end, my uncle didn't believe me and kicked Aomine out of the house. He thought that Aomine and I had an intimate moment. I kept telling him that nothing happened, but he wouldn't just believe me. It was just so embarrassing._

[End of Flashback]

Since that day, I have been ignoring both of them. Every time Aomine attended class, I would run out of the room when the lesson was over. He wasn't really greeting me when he saw me, probably he felt awkward around me as well, which made it easier for me to avoid him.

I wouldn't go to the gym either, since there I would see my uncle, and probably Aomine, but that's a minimal chance. I decided to go to the library, my favorite place in the school. It's quiet, just how I like it. I decided to continue on my novel.

"Off!" I almost fell, but got caught by the waist. I opened my eyes and saw Wakamatsu, staring at me surprised. "Ah! Wakamatsu-senpai!" I exclaimed, with a smile. "Gomen!" He let go of my waits and backed away.

"A-Ah, don't w-worry about it!" He said and rubbed the back of his head. He seemed flustered. Suddenly a hand grabbed Wakamatsu by the collar and pulled him into the wall, beside us. "A-Aomine, you bastard!" The blond said and tried to remove Aomine's hands.

"Watch where you're going, baka!" Aomine yelled at him, angrily. Was he trying to protect me? I felt a little happy, but not because he pushed Wakamatsu to the wall violently, but because he was being protective over me. Aomine let him go in the end, without hitting him. "You okay?" He asked, not looking at me.

I nodded, and hoped that he saw it from the corner of his eye. "Y-You didn't have to do that to him." I managed to mumble out and started to walk towards the library. Aomine slowly followed behind.

It was an awkward silence between us. We just kept walking beside each other, not even glancing at one another. Finally we reached the library and I hoped Aomine's _escort _would stop now, but unfortunately he followed me in. Damn!

We went and sat at _our _spot. Surprisingly, Aomine didn't sit opposite of me, but instead sat beside me. Talk about more awkward. I took out my notepad and pencil and started to write down everything that came to my mind. I even added some of my complications into my novel.

I hadn't realized that Aomine was reading what I was writing, until he commented. "Wow! You're good." He said, making me blush.

"Well, if my story got even your attention that means that I am the world's number one author." I joked, earning a scowl from him. I giggled a little and continued on my writing. The air around us didn't feel as awkward as before. I didn't even realize that I had a small smile on my face while writing.

"Mayu…" Aomine said. His tone was serious and I already knew what he wanted to talk about. I felt a knot in my stomach and slightly turned my head towards him.

**Aomine Daiki**

She slowly turned her head towards me and had a fake smile on her face. She was nervous. "Y-Yeah?"

I took a deep breath and got a little closer to her. "You've been avoiding me now for almost a week." I said, with a straight and serious face.

She immediately turned her head to another direction. I could see her flushed face and felt guilty for making her feel so uncomfortable. What should I say? "I'm sorry." I heard her mutter under her breath. My eyes twitched a little and I grabbed her shoulders and made her turn towards me.

"You don't have to apologize. I just want to know now what we are." I said, looking desperate for her answer. "I love you."

Her eyes turned a little wider than before and she slightly bent her head down. "I don't… know what we are." She said. She sounded confused, just like I am. "I love you-"

I cut her off and pulled her in for a hug. "Then let's be together." I suggested and felt her body tense up. I tightened my grip around her, trying to make her feel safe in my arms. I wanted her to trust me. "I will never hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of."

"No! That's not why." She said and pulled me slightly away.

"Then what is it?!" I asked, a little too loudly, making the librarian glare at us. I muttered a sorry and turned back to look at Shinohara.

She just kept staring down, with sad eyes. "I'm just afraid to lose a loved one again." She whispered. I slowly hugged her again and kissed her hair.

"I'll never leave you. And you'll never leave me, right? You're mine and I am yours… Forever!" I said and gave a smile. She slightly pulled away and looked into my eyes. "No. Don't." I said and saw her eyes tear up a little bit. "How many times do I have to te-" She put a finger on my lips.

"Shhh. These are happiness tears." She said and let the tears fall. "Forever." She repeated what I said. I gave a smile and pulled her in for another hug.

* * *

We walked towards the gym, hands intertwined. "Wait, wait, wait!" Shinohara said and stopped, making me stop as well.

"What?" I asked, looking at her confused.

She chewed on her lip, looking nervous. "How are we going to tell everyone? I mean, I have been avoiding my uncle for days. And Satsuki-chan! What would she think about this?! I-I mean she is our friend and she has known you a lot longer than me. You have a special bond with her. Think if she has a friend complex?! Our friendship would get ruined then! Oh my God!" She kept panicking, which only made me laugh.

"You're hilarious." I said and kept laughing. "Don't worry. Everyone will accept our relationship and actually be happy for us." Well, everyone except that blond idiot. "Come on." I said and started to drag her with me.

I opened the doors and saw everyone training. They didn't really need it, since they had me in their team. In every match I play, we win. I could even go up against five players on my own.

Everyone's gaze turned towards us and they all stopped doing what they were doing. I felt their gazes on our intertwined hands and it slightly annoyed me. I could feel Wakamatsu's hostile look and the coach's glare, which said 'Hurt her, and you'll pay with your life'.

"Guys, we are together." I simply said, with a lazy expression.

"EH!" Everyone, except the coach, said at the same time, including Shinohara. She was surprised that I had said it out just like that.

There was a silence in the whole gym. Not even the slightest noise came.

"Finally!" I heard a feminine voice say and immediately turned to look at Momoi, who had her hands clapped together. He eyes were sparkling. "I always knew that you two had a thing for each other. Finally you're together." She exclaimed, happily and jumped up and down.

* * *

I had decided to attend the practice just for today, since Shinohara had begged me to. Now that it was over, I could finally go and spend the rest of the day with her.

"Aomine!" I heard the coach's voice from behind. I turned around to face the scowling man. "Later than 9 and you'll never see a basketball again, understood?" He said. Man he was scary sometimes. I nodded and walked away.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi waved. She was standing beside a bench with Shinohara. When I reached them, I saw Momoi getting herself ready to leave. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for today. Mayumi-chan, I want everything in detail." She said and pointed towards her.

I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh. "It's not like we are going to sleep together, you kno- Itai!" I rubbed my arm. She had strong punches. "What was that for?!"

"You know what it was for." She said, with a flushed and frowned face, with her hands on her hips.

"Bye, bye!" Momoi said and rushed away, leaving us alone.

I walked towards Shinohara and put my arm around her shoulders. "So… what should we do?" I asked and thought. "You know we could just do the thing I just said." I said and smirked.

I saw her face flush and she elbowed me, hard. "Stop joking! We just got together today. I want things to go slow." She whispered the last part, but I heard it. "Aomine-kun, we could go-" I shushed her, by planting my finger on her lips.

"Don't call me that anymore. We're a couple, right?" I said and gave her a smirk, which she blushed to.

**Shinohara Mayumi**

Couple? It sounded weird. Aomine and I was now officially a couple.

"Call me by my first name." He said and removed his finger from my lips.

I gulped and tried to hide my blushing face. "D-D-Daiki-kun." I tested saying it. It sounded weird, since I had been calling him 'Aomine-kun' since we first started to talk to each other.

"That sounds better." He said and took ahold of my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. He started to drag me somewhere, which I wasn't sure of where. Our walk was silent, but not uncomfortable. We heard some old women say how cute we were, which only made me smile and blush a little.

Finally we stopped and Aomine had dragged us to the park. We sat down on a bench and Aomine leaned back, putting his arms on the backrest. After a while, he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him, making me rest my head on his chest. I turned to stare at him, but he just looked away. I think I saw a little pink hue on his cheeks.

We sat like that for a while, in silence, until I spotted something far ahead. "Oh! Aomi- *caught* Daiki-kun…" I said which made him smile. "Look there! An ice-cream cart! Can we buy some, please?" I said, with puppy eyes.

He gave a smile and stood up. "Okay, but I have no money. Do you have?" He asked, smirking. That's the side I hate about him. He usually never pays for things himself. It's either me or Momoi who treats him.

I gave a sigh and dug into my bag. "Here." I said and handed him some money, enough for ice-creams. "I want a vanilla mixed with chocolate." I told him, with a smile.

He nodded and left to buy the ice-creams. I sat back down on the bench and leaned back comfortably. I still couldn't believe that Aomine and I were together. It didn't feel strange at all, in fact it felt like hanging out with Momoi.

Aomine came back after a minute with our ice-creams. He handed me mine and I thanked him and took a lick. I moaned at the taste of vanilla and chocolate. "Mmm…" I then licked the ice-cream again.

"Stop moaning." Aomine said, looking uncomfortable. I turned to look at him confused and saw his eyes narrowed, but he wore a blush on his face.

"Why, what's up?" I asked, clueless.

He stared at me from the corner of his eyes then smirked. He slightly turned his body towards me and took ahold of my chin. "You got ice-cream on the corner of your mouth. Let me wipe that away." He said and leaned closer. What he did next surprised me. He licked it away.

I gasped and my face had just probably become a red rainbow of different shades. I kept staring into Aomine's eyes, with wide eyes. He just wore a smirk on his face, which made my face warmer.

Suddenly, his eyes traveled down to my lips again, and his smirk disappeared. He slowly leaned forward, still holding my chin. His eyes slightly closed and I did the same. Then our lips touched. I felt a spark run down my spine.

His lips were soft, just like I thought. They were also warm.

I felt his grip on my chin loosen as he brought it down to my thigh and let it rest there. One of my hands was on his shoulder and the other went to rest on top of his.

*FLASH*

Both of us broke the kiss and turned to look at the direction the noise came from. We saw Momoi stand in front of us, with a camera in her hands. "Nice picture, guys!" She said, with a bright smile, and showed us the picture. "Your first kiss!" She exclaimed.

I blushed once again. How many times did I blush today?

I heard Aomine give out a low chuckle as he smirked at the picture. "Heh! I want that picture on my nightstand."

* * *

**Me & Satsuki: *fangirling* KYAAAAA! THEY FINALLY KISSED!**

**Daiki & Mayumi: *****sweat drops* Uh...?**

**"..."**

**Mayumi: Well, leave a review and I hope you liked this chapter. *blushes***

**Daiki: *kisses***

**Mayumi: What was that for?! *still blushes***

**Daiki: Just felt like kissing you. *smirks***

**Mayumi: *turns fifty shades of red***

**Me & Satsuki: *****_still_**** fangirling* KYAAA!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! I hope you've been well!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have gotten a lot of homework lately and been sick. Well, I'm still sick but whatever!**

**Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

It has been a few weeks since Aomine and I started dating. Well, I actually can't really call it dating, since we never went out on a date. He never asked me out on a _real_ date. The only thing we did on our free time was going to each other's places. Other than that, we usually would hang out together with Momoi and rarely with the team.

I decided to turn to look at the empty seat behind me. He didn't come to homeroom, probably sleeping on the rooftop again. I gave a hopeless sigh, earning the attention of the teacher.

"Is something wrong, Shinohara-san?" The kind and young woman asked. I just shook my head with a fake smile.

* * *

Aomine didn't come to all the classes today. I only saw him in the morning and during lunch, when we ate our bentos together on the rooftop with Momoi.

I decided to go up to the rooftop to get him down. He should at least go to practice. Otherwise, why did he even bother to come to school today if he wouldn't even attend classes? Did he prefer the roof instead of his bed? I would prefer my soft and fluffy bed instead of that solid hard floor.

When I reached the door that goes out to the rooftop, I heard Momoi's scolding voice on the other side of the door. "You're skipping practice up here again!"

I opened the door and walked out.

"Shut up, Satsuki. It doesn't matter." He said, lying on the edge of the higher part of the roof.

Momoi's eyes slightly narrowed. "It does matter! Tetsu-kun's new technique-"

"Practicing won't make any difference." He said and slowly sat up. "There's no need." Now it was my turn to frown, because I knew what he would say. "The only one who can beat me, is me." He paused for a tiny little second before continuing. I stared at his back, with a sad look. "Anyway, our spot in the Winter Cup is already guaranteed. Of course I'm sleepy." He said and turned to lie on his stomach.

"BAKA!" Momoi yelled, with clutched hands.

Then Aomine noticed me and gave a lazy smirk. "Ah, Mayu. How long have you been there?" He asked. Momoi noticed me as well and turned around to look at me.

"Since the conversation started, and I have to say that I agree with Satsuki-chan." I said, with furrowed brows and crossed arms.

Aomine just stared at me from tip to toe, while Momoi gave me gleaming eyes, with a look that said: 'Thank you, Mayumi-chan!'

We all changed looks in a few seconds, before Aomine broke the silence. "Mayu, let's go to my place."

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled at him, with a vein pop. "And no, I won't go to your place." I said and turned to walk away, still with crossed arms.

"Ha? Why? Come on!" He said and I heard him jump down from the higher part of the roof. "I wanna spend time with you." I wanted that as well, but not at each other's places. I want to spend time outside, together.

I didn't answer him and just walked out, closing the door behind me.

**Aomine Daiki**

"What's her problem?" I asked, frustrated. I turned to look at Momoi, seeking for an answer, since Shinohara and Momoi are best friends and tell each other everything. Even though I'm her boyfriend, she won't always share her feelings and secrets with me.

Momoi just face palmed and gave a hopeless sigh. "She wants to go out on a date with you."

"Eh?" I said, dumbstruck. "She wants to… go out on a date?" I said after a long silence.

"Yeah, she has been complaining to me that she wants to go out with you. She told me that you two never went anywhere, except to each other's houses." She explained, like a matter of fact.

"Hmm…" I put on a thoughtful expression. "Where should I take her then? Got any ideas?" I asked and kept my thoughtful expression on. I seriously had no idea where I could take her.

"Make something special for her. You don't have to take her out on lunch, or anything like that usual stuff you do on dates. Make it special!" She said and ran out the door.

"Something special, huh?"

* * *

The next day I decided to attend class. When I walked into the classroom, I saw a guy talking with Shinohara. He seemed like he was flirting with her, since he had a smug face on and he was leaning a little too much to her and Shinohara was looking flustered.

I felt anger rise in me and I immediately walked towards them.

"Hey, Mayu." I said and leaned a little down and gave her a peck on the lips. She looked a little surprised, because I didn't really kiss her in front of others, except in front of Momoi and the team. Then I went to my seat, behind her.

"D-Daiki! H-Hey…" She said, looking embarrassed. I then turned my sight to the guy beside us and gave him a glare. He gave a terrified look and returned to his seat. Then I saw people in the room starting to whisper. "Why did you do that?" I heard Shinohara's small voice.

"Cuz he was flirting with you and I wanted to show him that he can't touch what's mine." I said and leaned forward to wrap my arms around her torso. "And now everyone knows that you are mine." I said, with a small smirk and kissed her neck.

I heard her small giggles, which made me look up at her face. "Stop that. It tickles." She said and placed her hand on the spot where I kissed her. I gave a smirk and leaned down to her neck and started to kiss again, sucking and nibbling a little. "Daiki! Stop it!" She whispered and tried to push me off. I let go and leaned back in my seat, in a lazy manner, smirking at her flushed face.

Some of the student around us stared with disbelieved eyes and some of them shot dagger at us. Most of the guys gave me glares and most of the girls gave Shinohara jealous looks. But I didn't mind them and just continued to look at my gorgeous girlfriend in front of me.

After a minute later, Sakurai walked into the classroom and took his seat beside me and then the teacher came. And so began the day and I did the usual thing I always do. Sleep.

* * *

"…iki?"

"Da… aiki?"

"…Daiki?"

"Daiki?!"

"Itai!" I jumped up from my seat and placed my hand over my stinging cheek. "What the hell, Mayu?!" I said and rubbed my hurt cheek.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up!" She said, with a frown, her hands on her hips. "Come on. Class has ended." She said and started to walk towards the door, Sakurai following behind, muttering an apology to who knows who. The three of us would usually hand out together in between classes, since we had the same classes.

We would only see Momoi at lunch and rarely in between classes.

We only had a few minutes break, before our next class started. We decided to wait outside the classroom.

"Oi, Ryo." I said, earning the attention of the guy.

"H-Hai?" He said, looking scared, as always.

"Can you leave us alone for a second. Have to talk to Mayu about something." I didn't ask but ordered him to leave, which he did immediately after excusing himself.

"What is it, Daiki?" She asked, her big amber orbs looking curious. I loved her eyes. They were so beautiful and I could sometimes feel myself disappearing in their prettiness.

"After school…" I started and already felt my face heat up a bit. "Do you want to go… to the zoo?" I said in a quiet tone. I didn't want other students to hear me asking Shinohara out on a date. It would ruin my pride.

There was a silent moment between us and I only started to feel more uncomfortable by each second that went by. Suddenly I saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. "Daiki~!" She said in a singsong voice, her hands clapped together behind her back. She leaned slightly forward and had a grin on her face. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She said, teasingly.

I felt my face turn a shade of red and I immediately turned my head away. "Urusai! Do you want to go, or not?" I repeated the question, hoping that she would give me an answer now.

"Daiki, are you blushing?" She asked, giggling. I felt my ego reduce. I just wished she answered the damned question. She put on a fake thoughtful look. "Hmm… Let me think now…" She said and gave me a smirk, while she faked thought.

I had enough and just pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist. "If you don't say 'yes' I will kiss you senselessly right here in front of everyone." I then gave her a challenging smirk when I saw her face flush a deep red. "I'm counting to three. One…"

"Okay, okay!" She said and tried to push away, but I didn't let go.

"I said if you say 'yes'. Two…"

"Fine! Yes! I will go with you to the zoo." She said, flushed.

I pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, pecking her on top of her head. Then I buried my nose in her hair and smelled her beautiful fragrance.

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

We now stood in front of the zoo and I just couldn't help the excitement in me. Last time I was here was when I was just a little girl. "Come on, Daiki!" I said and started to tug on his school uniform.

We didn't go home or change, because I was just too excited to come here.

"Fine, fine. Calm down a little." He said, lazily. I managed to drag him in and immediately we went to the aquarium.

"Sugoi!" I said, as I watched the sea animals in the water. "It's so beautiful, right? It feels like we're underwater as well!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah." I heard Aomine say. He didn't really seem so amazed by it. Well, it's really not his thing to be in places like this, but I guess he brought me here because I like it. Which brings the question 'how'?

"How did you know that I like zoos? We've never talked about it before." I asked, as I grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the aquarium.

"The coach mentioned it once." He said, in a bored tone.

I only pouted, since he didn't seem like he was enjoying this as much as I was. Then I dragged him to the pandas. "Oh, look! Kawaii!" I said and pointed towards a panda cub. I ran towards the fence and picked out my phone. I decided to take a photo of it.

*CLICK*

"It's so cute!" I said like a fangirl.

Aomine leaned over my shoulder to take a look at the picture and just shrugged. "It's just a bear." He said and straightened up again. "Come on. Let's go there." He said and grabbed my hand.

I was still not used to walk around holding hands with Aomine. I felt like everyone was watching us. Some old people even muttered out how cute we looked and some of them started talking about youth.

We ended up at a small store that sells cute things. We walked in and I felt myself being drawn towards one little thing my eyes caught sight of. "Daiki, look how cute and beautiful this is!" I said and showed him the small piece of jewelry.

It was a bracelet, adored with small light blue stones. Then there was hanging some chains where you could attach small charms. I looked down at the different charms on the counter and immediately knew which ones to pick up. A basketball, a star with a face, a heart, a snowman and a cupcake.

"Look here." I said and turned around to face Aomine. "I chose these because you're a basketball player and I love basketball, this star is for you being my star, this heart is for my love towards you, this snowman is for you acting so cold sometimes…" I stopped there, seeing him look down a little saddened. "And this cupcake is for you being so sweet, even though you can be cold." I ended with a smile.

I saw his face lit up and felt his arms snake around me. "I just love you so much." He said and kissed me on the lips, before hugging me. "I love you, Mayu." He said again, this time sounding more serious.

"I love you too, Daiki." I said and held him tighter. We let go of each other after a moment and then went to the checkout.

"Here." Aomine said and motioned for my arm. He decided to pay this time. I reached up my arm and watched as he put the bracelet on.

"Thanks." I said and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on! I'm hungry." I said and started to drag him out of the store. We walked out of the zoo and headed for a small restaurant and ordered food. We ate in silence, chit chatting here and there. Then _I _paid, as usual. But I didn't complain, since this day was going to smoothly fine.

When we walked out of the restaurant, I was surprised that it had become dark outside already.

"Already dark, huh?" Aomine muttered from beside me. Then a smirk grew on his lips. "Finally." He said and took a hold of my hand, before dragging me who know where.

After walking for 10 min, we reached a small forest. "Daiki, where are we going?" I asked, as he kept dragging me.

"It's a surprise." He said, looking at me over his shoulder.

After walking for a few minutes, we reached the end of the forest and I saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world. We were on a cliff and I could see the city from up here and it was so pretty.

"Wow…" I said and walked a few steps forward. "It's so pretty." I said, still amazed and shocked.

I lifted my head to look up at the sky and only saw a sky full of stars. Then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, pulling me back to a fine muscular and broad chest. I put my own hands on Aomine's hands and leaned into his embrace.

"This is so beautiful, Daiki." I said, feeling so happy. "It's like a dream, righ-"

Suddenly I felt myself spin around. I came face to face with an angry looking Aomine. "No!" He said, gripping my arms tightly. I stared at him confused, not knowing why he did that. "I don't want you to believe this is a dream! It's real, Mayu! _We _are real!" He said and pulled me in for a tight and loving embrace.

After a few seconds of standing there stunned, I hugged him back. "I know."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it! I sure did.**

**And again, sorry for the late update! :(**

**Please leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Have a good day!**

**- xoxo**


	22. Chapter 21

**Minasan, kon'nichiwa!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Every time I read them I can't help but smile. (And yes, I read them a couple of times over and over again. Hehe… *sweat drop*)**

**Here's the next chappy for you guys, and as always… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

"Daiki, today is Seirin's match against Josei. Let's go and watch it. Imayoshi-senpai and Sakurai-kun is going." I said to the male, lying on my lap. The school day had ended and I had come to fetch Aomine, so we could go home. But he insisted on staying a little more on the roof.

"Don't be ridiculous. Like I'm going to go and watch those weaklings." He said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

I breathed out an annoying sigh and stared up at the sky. Suddenly my phone went off which made Aomine open an eye. I pulled it out of my bag, which was resting beside me, and checked the caller ID. "Imayoshi-senpai." I read out loud.

"Ha? What does he want with you?" Aomine asked, now staring at me with both of his eyes open.

I ignored his question and juts answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"__Shinohara, we are about to leave. Are you coming?"_ He asked.

"Oh! Yes, I am." I said, realizing what he meant.

_"__We'll be waiting in front of the entrance."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I said and ended the call. I removed Aomine's head from my lap and stood up, not even bothering his complains. I put my phone in my bag and straightened my skirt, before starting to walk towards the ladder.

"Oi! Where are you going?" He asked, annoyed, still lying on the floor.

I turned around to face him, making my pale brown hair swing at the same time. "I'm meeting up with Imayoshi-senpai and Sakurai-kun. Told you that we were going to see the match between Seirin and Josei."

"What? I thought you wouldn't go since I said no." He said, sitting up now.

I turned around and started to climb down the ladder. "Just because you won't go, doesn't mean that I won't either." I said and jumped off the ladder. I started to go towards the door, but got stopped when a hand grabbed me from behind. I turned around and saw Aomine scowling. "How fast did you get down?" I asked, disbelieved, staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

He just stared at me, with a frown on his face. "Let's go eat something." He said, his frown turning into a smirk. He opened the door and grabbed my hand, before starting to go down the stairs.

"Did you not hear me? I said that I'm going to watch the match." I said, as he kept dragging me down the stairs. "Daiki, slow down! I'm going to tri-" And it happened. I tripped and started to fall.

Surprisingly I didn't feel the pain. I opened my eyes, which I had shut out of fear, and glanced up at the tan basketball player. He looked at me with concern and worry and immediately pulled me towards himself. I almost face planted on his chest. "You okay?" He asked, holding me close to him.

I stared up at him, while he still held me in an embrace. I scowled at him and tried to push him away, but to no avail. He only hardened his grip. My scowl deepened when I saw him grin. I tried again, but he only held me tighter.

"Daiki, let go!" I whined.

I only saw his grin grow broader. "You know what… You sound so cute when you whine like that."

I felt my face heat up out of embarrassment. "U-Urusai!" I said and started to punch his hard chest. Still he wouldn't let go of me.

"Why do you even want to go to watch that stupid match?" He suddenly asked. I stopped punching him and turned my head to look at his expression. He looked kind of… angry? "Don't tell me you want to go and see Kagami." He said, turning his head away, his eye twitching when he mentioned the redhead's name.

Is he maybe… No way! I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. "Daiki~" I slowly said, earning the attention from the navy haired teen. "Could it be that you are…" I said, slowly lifting my head up to see his face. "Jealous?"

His face turned from his normal expression to a shocked one, then to an embarrassed one and then to an angry one. "H-Ha?! Are you fucking serious?! Like I'll get jealous over that idiot!" He said, raising his voice.

I started to giggle, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Urusai." I heard him say, before he lifted my chin and started to kiss me. I stood there stunned for a few seconds, before kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt one of his hands wander up to my hair and his other hand wander down to my lower back. He slightly pulled me closer to himself, deepening the kiss, as we slowly started to make out. Our lips moved in sync.

Aomine's lips then wandered to my jaw then down to my neck, as he started to place some kisses here and there, before starting to suck at one spot. One of my hands went up to his hair, while the other went down to his back, pulling him closer to my own body. I gave out a moan, as he kept sucking and biting.

"Daiki…" I moaned out, while rubbing my hands up and down his back.

I felt both of his hands under my thighs, as he scooped me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding onto him tightly, while he backed me up on a wall. I felt his tongue wander down my neck to my shoulder, as he started to kiss and nib there. Then I felt him suck on a weak spot, making me moan out his name in a loud whisper.

"Daiki!" One of his hands came up to my waist then went up higher to my chest area. I felt him grope one of my breasts in his hand. "Ah!" He kept massaging it. Then his lips found their way back to my mouth. He bit my lower lip then licked it, asking for entrance, which I allowed.

He explored my mouth with his long tongue, while he kept groping my breast. Both our tongues battled for dominance, before he pulled away and lifted me up higher, allowing himself to kiss and suck my collarbone.

I felt one of his hands find the collar of my shirt, before he started unbuttoning it. He was done unbuttoning it to the half, only exposing my chest area. He stopped sucking on my collarbone and pulled slightly back to stare at my chest, which was covered with a navy blue lace bra, the same color as Aomine's hair. He smirked before starting to kiss my breasts.

Suddenly we stopped, as a tune started to play from my bag. We both stared down at the bag, before glancing at each other.

"Fuck! Who the hell is it?!" Aomine yelled, frustrated.

I got off of him and bent down to pick up my phone. It was Imayoshi. "Eh, hello?"

_"__Shinohara, where are you? You said a minute, but it's been 10 minutes. We'll be late to the match."_ Imayoshi complained from the other line.

"Ah, sorry! I got caught up in something." I apologized, feeling my cheeks burn. "I'll be there in a minute. It's a promise." I said, ending the call and standing up.

I saw Aomine frown and I just gave him an apologetic smile. "S-Sorry." I whispered and started to button up my shirt. I straightened out my hair, before taking my bag from the ground. "See you tomorrow, Daiki." I said and stood on my tiptoes to give him a peck.

"No." He said and grabbed my shoulders. "See you tonight. We're gonna finish what we started."

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks burn. "N-N-Nani?! No, Daiki! I-I'm not ready for that!" I said, taking a few steps back, careful not to fall off of the stairs.

"But we were-"

"Sorry! I just got caught up in the moment." I said and ran downstairs. I couldn't look at him out of embarrassment.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

I went back to the roof and watched as Shinohara walked away with Imayoshi and Sakurai. They were talking about something with smiles on their faces, but I could see that Shinohara was faking hers. She wasn't even paying attention to what the four eyed freak **(sorry everyone who wears glasses, including myself)** was saying.

I felt my scowl return as I remembered her expression. She looked scared. Was she scared of me? Didn't she trust me? These questions ran through my head all day.

I wanted to go after her and tell her to stop, but I couldn't. After seeing her expression, I just couldn't. It felt like I froze on the spot.

The thing that bothered me the most was what I would do the next day when I see her in school. How should I act? How will_ she_ act? I wonder how things would be now _if_ I didn't tell her that last part. Obviously she wasn't ready for that. Our relationship is still fresh. We've only dated for a few weeks.

It was hard for me to not be able to touch her that way, but I had to think about her as well. I can't just fall victim into my own desires and hurt her. I would never forgive myself if I did that. I love her too much to even allow myself to do something like that.

I had to apologize to her, but how?

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

"Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun!" I shouted and ran after him. I saw him walking in the hallways after his match against Josei High.

I saw the redhead turn around at his name. "Oh, Mayumi!" He said and I saw his face lit up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, as I stopped in front of him.

I took a few deep breaths, before giving him a bright smile. "I came here earlier with Imayoshi-senpai and Sakurai-kun to watch your match. You were amazing!" I exclaimed.

I saw him turn his face a little to the side, while he scratched his face with his index finger. He had a small blush on his cheeks, making me giggle a little. "R-Really? Thanks."

"So where are you headed now?" I asked him, curiously.

"We are going to meet up with the team and go home now." He explained, feeling normal now.

A question mark was formed in my head. "We?" I said and thought.

"Yeah." A voice from beside me came, which startled me.

"AAAHH!" I yelled out when I noticed the guy right next to me. "Kuroko-kun?! When did you show up?!" I said, still looking scared with wide eyes. I seriously didn't even hear him approach us.

"I've been here all along." He said, with that dull face. He's been here all along? Man, his lack of appearance sure is creepy. Just like Momoi told me once.

After I regained my posture, I gave both of them a friendly smile. "Well, see you at the Winter Cup! I know that we'll be facing you guys." I said, with a wink.

"Yeah, bye!" Kagami said, smiling as well.

"It was nice seeing you again, Shinohara-san." Kuroko said, with a small smile.

* * *

"Tadaima!" I said, as I entered my house. I took off my shoes and put on my bunny slippers and went into the living room.

"Okaeri." My uncle said and turned his attention to me. He was reading the newspaper. "How did the match go?" He asked, turning his attention back to the paper.

I went and sat beside him. "How'd you know I went to watch the match?" I asked him, confused. I hadn't told him that I would go and watch it.

"Momoi-san told me." He said, as he put the newspaper down on the coffee table and started to play with his short, curly bangs. "So…" He started and slightly turned his body towards me. "How are things with Aomine?"

I felt my body turn to stone. I had totally forgotten about that. Now I felt uncomfortable again, being reminded of him only made my mind run through different scenarios on how I should apologize to him and what would happen after I did it.

I hadn't realized that I had spaced out, until my uncle said my name. "Mayumi?" He said, leaning a little towards me. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a fake smile and nodded. "I'm fine! I'm fine. And everything is good between Daiki and I." I lied and stood up. "I-I'm tired. I'm gonna call it a night." I said and turned around to leave the living room.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" He asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I turned around and shook my head with a small smile. "Nah. Goodnight!" I said and hurried up to my room before my uncle could ask more questions.

Upon entering my room, I walked to my closet and pulled out my pajama, which only was an oversized shirt, with a panda on it, and then walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, put my pajama on and made an easy bun.

Then I walked into my room again and made my way to my desk and sat down. How should I approach him tomorrow? Thoughts kept running through my mind, making me feel hotter. I leaned over my desk and opened the window, letting some fresh air in. "Why did I run off like that in the first place?" I asked myself, as I sat back down on the chair and leaned back, letting my head hang and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, why did you?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask. I immediately sat up straight with wide eyes. There on the windowpane sat none other than Aomine Daiki, my boyfriend.

"Daiki?!" I said, surprised and loud.

Aomine hopped off the window and covered my mouth. "Shh! Wouldn't want your uncle hearing us now, would you?" He said and then removed his hand from my mouth. He leaned back on my desk, half sitting on it, while his hands were in his pants pockets. He stared at the floor, looking nervous.

Now I started to feel nervous as well. Why was he here in the first place?

"You probably wonder why I'm here, right?" He said, as though he just read my mind. "Don't worry. I'm not here for that _thing_ I said earlier." He said, making it even more awkward now. "I just wanted to… apologize." He whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for me to hear it.

"What?" I said, surprised. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who should apologize, not you."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. If I hadn't said that then none of this would've happened. I feel so guilty now since I kind of seemed like I forced you. I'm sorry, Mayu." He said, still not looking at me. He really seemed to be ashamed.

"I should apologize. I shouldn't have run away like that." I said, flustered.

I felt Aomine move, as he knelt down on one knee and took a hold of my hands. "Fine. We both apologized so we're good." He said, with one of his rare kind smiles. I returned his smile and held his hands as well. He slightly leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "So, can I stay here tonight?" He suddenly asked, with his dull face back.

"What? But what if my uncle found out?" I said, already feeling panicked at just the thought of him walking in on us. "I still haven't forgotten the last time." I said, remembering the time when I was sick and my uncle walked in on us, while we were lying in my bed.

He just smirked at me and then picked me up, bridal style, making me squeak. "Eeep! Daiki, put me down!" I said, a little loudly, but not too loud. He walked towards my bed and then threw me on it, before starting to strip off of his own clothes. I couldn't help but blush, as he took off his sweater. I had seen him shirtless before, but this time it felt different. I knew that this time I would get to hold him in my arms and feel his exposed flesh on mine.

When he had stripped down totally, leaving his black boxers on, he lifted up the cover and went in. He covered the both of us with my soft blanket, before putting and arm around me. He then pulled me closer to himself and pecked me on the lips. "Goodnight, Mayu." He whispered and pulled me into his chest.

"Goodnight." I whispered back, with a slight smile.

**Aomine Daiki**

I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier by each minute that passed. "I love you, Daiki." I heard Shinohara say. I slowly glanced down at her to see her sound asleep already. She looked so peacefully calm and gorgeous. I could just stay and stare at her all day.

"I love you, Mayu." I whispered into her ear, making her snuggle into me and making her hold around me tighten.

* * *

**OMG! I hope you liked this fluff chapter! I sure did.**

**Please leave a review and follow and favorite.**

**- xoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

**Yo! Got nothing to say besides thank you to all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Surprisingly I woke up earlier than usual. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see my beautiful girlfriend, in my arms, sound asleep. Her lips were slightly parted, as she breathed in and out through her mouth. She slightly moved, repositioned her head on my arm. I just gave a smile.

Some of her bangs fell onto her face. I reached out my hand and slipped them behind her ear. I slowly leaned down and kissed her temple. Then I moved lower down and kissed her cheek. Then I went to her lips and gave them a peck, before pulling back to stare at her gorgeous face.

I slightly turned my head back to grab Shinohara's phone to check the time. I lit the screen and saw a picture of me, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck, while she smiled at the camera. I gave a small smile seeing the picture, before I turned to look at the huge numbers on the screen. "4.27. AM." I whispered out to myself. I put her phone back on the bedside table, before turning back to Shinohara.

I slowly caressed her cheek and played a little with her strands for a while.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me with tired eyes. Slowly a small smile grew on her lips. "Daiki…" She whispered out, in a husky voice. She brought her hand up to my face and caressed my cheek.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, wearing a small smile, still playing with her brown locks.

She slightly shook her head, with a gentle smile. "Why were you awake? Can't sleep?" She asked, as her hand wandered down to my shoulder.

"Guess so… It is impossible for me to sleep while there is a princess lying in my arms." I said, making her blush and hide her face in the pillow. I let out a low chuckle seeing her reaction. "Come on. Don't hide your face." I said, trying to bring her face up. "I like seeing your blushing face. It's cute."

She didn't comply with what I said. I stared at her for a moment, before coming up with an idea. I felt my lips twitch upwards at just the thought of it.

Slowly I let my hand wander down from her hair to her shoulder. Then I went down lower, until I got to her chest area. I squeezed her breast, making her squeal out in surprise.

She lifted her head up and stared at me with wide eyes. "Daiki!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing and her blush spreading all over her face.

I smirked and groped both of her breasts this time. She tried to move my hands away, but I just squeezed more, making her moan. I let one of my hands wander down to the hem of her oversized, panda shirt, and let my hand rest on her thigh. Slowly I made my way up to her hips, reaching her panties.

"Wonder which panties you're wearing now?" I asked in a teasing manner. I sat up and started to lift her shirt up.

"Stop it!" She said, embarrassed, as she tried to pull the shirt down.

I tried to grab her hands, but she only slapped mine away. "Stop resisting." I finally said, getting annoyed. I managed to lift her shirt up, to reveal her pink panties, with black lace trims. They looked pretty hot. I smirked and got on top of her, leaning down to her face. "You're so sexy." I said, seductively, before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

I woke up in the morning, yawning and stretching. I felt something hugging me then reminded myself that Aomine was here. I remembered what happened early this morning, or should I say night?

We made out and Aomine undressed me out of my panda shirt, leaving me half naked. The both of us were half naked and felt one another's flesh against each other. He bit and sucked on my exposed flesh, mostly on my neck and chest. But he didn't take it further than that, knowing that I wasn't ready to have an intimidate moment with him. Yet…

I got up from my bed and walked towards my closet. I picked out my school uniform then went to the bathroom.

I stripped down and went into the shower, washing my hair with a vanilla scented shampoo and hair conditioner and my body with a strawberry scented body wash. After I was done I went out of the shower, put my uniform on, dried my hair and combed it and put on some mascara.

When I went out of the bathroom and entered my room, I was surprised to see Aomine _still_ sleeping. I had spent almost one and a half hour in the bathroom and he was _still_ sleeping? I shouldn't be so surprised actually. It is Aomine after all.

I walked towards my bed and saw him hugging my pillow, tightly.

"Mayu…" He whispered in his sleep and buried his face in my pillow. I started to giggle. He looked so cute! "They are so soft…"

"Eh?" I said and stared at him, confused and curious. I leaned a little forward and watched him, intently.

He gave out a small moan, before sleep talking again. "I think they are slightly bigger than Satsuki's."

What?

Bigger than… Satsuki-chan's?

I immediately felt my whole face heat up out of embarrassment and anger. I searched for something hard nearby and saw my basketball beside my nightstand. I leaned down and picked it up, before throwing it on his head.

"ITAI!" He cried out and sat up in super speed. He rubbed the side of his head and then turned his attention to me. "What the hell, Mayu?!" He said, looking confused. "I never expected my girlfriend to wake me up by throwing a damn basketball on my head!" He yelled.

I felt my whole face burn, but not because I was embarrassed but because I was angry. I lowered my head, making my bangs cover my eyes. "You…" I said in a low and dangerous tone. I took a step forward.

"Mayu?" He said, sounding a little nervous.

I took one more step. "Just what the hell…" I stopped in my tracks and stood right in front of him, while he was sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall. "WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT, YOU HENTAI!" I yelled at his face and started to hit him.

"Wait, May- Ouch! Can you calm down! Stop! Ouch!" He tried to stop me by grabbing my wrists, but then I started to kick him. "Okay! Enough!" He said and tried to pin me down on the bed. He managed to do it and then climbed on top of me, still holding onto my wrists.

I saw him search for something and then he picked up his shirt from the floor. He wrapped it around my wrists and tied it, hard.

I kept kicking, but he now grabbed my legs and spread them open and positioned himself between them, preventing me from kicking him.

*SMACK*

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Somebody yelled from the direction of my bedroom door.

Both me and Aomine stopped and looked towards the owner of the angry voice.

"Oh shit!" Aomine cursed.

My uncle stood there in front of the door, eyes narrowed and he was… blushing? "Just what the hell were you two doing?" He asked in a low, frustrated voice. I could see it from his face that he completely misunderstood the situation.

"Eh, uncle… It's not what you think!" I said, still lying in the same position.

"Both of you come down." He said and slammed the door shut.

Aomine and I watched the door for a few seconds, before turning to each other. I felt my whole face blush, forgetting the anger I had. Of course my uncle would totally misunderstand this situation. Aomine was in between my legs, naked with only his boxers on and I was lying beneath him, with my hands tied over my head.

"Untie me." I said and looked away, flushed.

He reached his hands up to my wrists and untied them and put on his shirt, before climbing off of me.

* * *

Aomine and I walked down the stairs, after he was finished dressing. We walked into the living room, seeing my uncle sitting on the couch, with arms and legs crossed. His eyed were still narrowed, as he just watched nothing.

We both stood at the entrance, not knowing what to do.

"Sit down." We heard him say, not even sparing us a glance.

We obeyed him and went to sit on the loveseat. Once we sat down, my uncle stared at us with the same expression. "I know that you two are hopelessly in love with each other." He started, making the both of us blush and look away. "But… Do your needs when I'm not at home!" He said, raising his voice. "At least do it more quietly! I could hear you from the backyard!"

"We didn't do… 'That thing', you know!" I said, still blushing. "We were kind of… wrestling? And I mean literally wrestling!" I added at the end, not wanting him to misunderstand it again.

"Why?" He asked, his question piercing through my heart like an arrow.

I fidgeted with my fingers, nervously. I realized that Aomine hadn't said a thing this whole time. I elbowed him, earning a low groan. He turned his gaze towards, clicking his tongue, before turning towards my uncle again.

"Well… I kind of… Um…" He said, struggling to find the right words to say. "I-"

"Okay! Forget I asked." My uncle said and stood up. "You two eat some breakfast then head to school." He said and walked away. Then he stopped, before exiting the living room. "And be happy that I'm not even asking _how_ Aomine came into our house. Seeing that he was half naked means that he spent the night here, am I right?"

I just gave a nod, before seeing him leave the living room.

* * *

[Timeskip – Seirin VS Shutoku]

"Satsuki-chan, wait!" I said and tried to keep up with her. Even though I had good stamina, Momoi was rushing through the halls. Few people stared at us, while we ran, making me feel like saying 'What are you all staring at?!'.

Finally we stopped and Momoi bent down a little to catch her breath, while I just stood there and crossed my arms. "They already started." She said, with heavy breaths.

"You shouldn't have run all that way." I said, watching her.

"Aomine-kun's such and idiot. He didn't even come." She said and lifted her head up, with a pout on her face.

"I agree. He said that it would be worthy to watch Kuroko-kun and Midorima's match, but still he didn't come." I said and turned to the court.

"Oh? Momocchi." Someone said. Both Momoi and I turned our heads to the right to see a blond, handsome guy. "Are you here to watch Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi's game?" He asked. What's up with the 'cchi'? I wondered and stared at him from tip to toe.

"Ki-chan!" She said, with a smile and straightened up her body. If I remember correctly, Ki-chan is supposed to be Kise Ryouta, right?

"Could you stop calling me that?" He said, with a small smile. Sais the guy who adds 'cchi' to the names…

"But you are Ki-chan. Are you alone?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I invited my team, but they all turned me down." He said. "It's disheartening." He pouted, which actually looked rather cute.

I saw Momoi's pout return too. Probably thinking about Aomine.

"I know! Why don't we watch together?" Kise requested, happily. He seems to be a bubbly person as well. Just like Momoi.

"Huh?" Both Momoi and I said at the same time.

"It's a little weird standing with someone who beat us, but we're both going to the Winter Cup. How about a temporary truce?" He said. He is talking like there was a war between Too and Kaijo.

Momoi gave a smile. "Sure." She said. "Oh! Sorry, Mayumi-chan!" She said and turned around to face me.

"Oh?" Kise said, surprised. Didn't he even notice me? I thought, sweat dropping.

"Ki-chan, this is Shinohara Mayumi-chan." She introduced me.

I gave a small smile. "You are Kise Ryouta-san, right? Hajimemashite!" I said and bowed a little.

"Eh… No need to be so formal." He said, motioning for me to stop. "Call me just Kise." He said and gave a thumb up.

"Okay… Kise-kun then?" I said, a little unsure.

"Sounds better!" He exclaimed and then we shook hands.

"She is Aomine-kun's girlfriend and my best friend." Momoi cut in.

"EEEEH?! Seriously?!" Kise said, sounding really surprised. Momoi just nodded, with a small smile.

"Hehe…" This is awkward.

"Anyway, how's the game going?" Momoi said and turned towards the court.

Kise slightly chuckled. "It's getting pretty interesting."

* * *

After the match ended, Momoi, Kise and I went to find Midorima. But I don't know why.

"Ah! There he is!" She said and walked in a faster pace towards him. I just followed behind with Kise, slowly.

He was standing in front of a vending machine. He was just about to push a button, before Momoi did it.

Momoi picked up the drink and held it up. "This is what you wanted, right?" She asked, with a smile. "It's been a while, Midorin." She said and handed him the can.

"Not a bad game, right?" Kise said, stopping in his tracks.

"Hm." His eyes travelled from Kise to me and he kept his stare at me.

He stared for a few seconds in silence, making me uncomfortable.

"This is Shinohara Mayumi." Momoi said, probably feeling the awkwardness in the air.

Kise took a few steps forwards. "Apparently she is Aominecchi's girlfriend." He said, earning a shocked look from Midorima. Is it so weird for Aomine to have a girlfriend? "Sounds ironic, huh?" Kise added, turning to look at me.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

I sat up from my bed and checked the time. "11.03 AM." I read out loud. It was a Saturday. Finally.

I got out of my bed and put on some daily clothes, went to the bathroom and did my daily routine, before going down to the kitchen.

"Ah, Daiki! Ohayou!" My mother said, with a huge smile when she saw me.

"Ohayou." I said and yawned. I sat down at the table and waited for my breakfast. Since I woke up later than my parents, they would've already eaten theirs.

My mother placed down my breakfast in front of me with a happy smile. She always looked so happy. "Here you go, honey." She said and went back to do chores.

I dug in and ate slowly, looking around now and then. Suddenly my mother plopped down beside me. "Daiki~" She started, with a singsong voice. This couldn't be good… "Are you going to hang out with Mayumi-chan today, hm?" She asked and nudged my side.

I stared at her from the corner of my eyes. "Yes." I said after a few seconds of silence.

I saw her eyes sparkle, with a little mischief. "Have you two, you know… done it?" She asked and came closer to me.

I felt my cheeks burn and I immediately turned my head to the side. "No." I said in a low tone, almost as a whisper.

She started to giggle. "So cute!" She said and pecked me on the cheek. "Don't worry. You'll do it soon." At that I turned my head to her and she gave me a wink and a thumb up.

* * *

**Leave a review, please, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had tests and stuff! But now I have a week holiday, soooo… I might update two more chapters this week.**

**I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews!**

**And this chapter is short, but there will be a longer chapter released on the 31. Guess why? *smirk* Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

*Yawn*

I hadn't slept the whole night, because of the test we are supposed to have this afternoon. Now I was walking to school with Aomine and Momoi, with a lazy walk.

"Mayumi-chan, come on! We will leave you behind if you keep going so slowly." Momoi said and turned around, with crossed arms. Her eyebrows rose up in confusion. "Haven't you slept?" She asked.

I lifted my head up, looking at them through my bangs, with half lidded eyes. Aomine walked towards me and removed my bangs from my face. "Wow! You haven't slept at all, have you?" He said, seeing the bags under my eyes.

I nodded, looking down. "I studied for the test. I haven't had time to study thanks to the stress of the preliminaries to the Winter Cup." I said, blinking a few times.

*Yawn*

"You should skip all the classes before the test to get some rest." Aomine said, putting his arm around my shoulders and motioning for me to walk. "I'll be more than happy to spend that time with you." He said, with a smirk.

I stared at him for a few seconds, with a pout. "You only want to skip classes." I said.

"You're half right." He said, still wearing that hot smirk of his. "True, I want to skip classes, but… I also want to spend time with you."

"Awe!" Momoi said from behind, making both me and Aomine turn around. We both stared at her with raised eyebrows. "You two are just so cute!" She exclaimed, happily.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

I was both sleepy and hungry. All three of us walked up to the rooftop to eat out lunches, finally.

When we were outside, we all climbed the ladder, me going first because they think I will look up their skirts. "Mayu, my lunch." I said and sat down on the solid floor, leaning my back against a wall.

She opened her bag and handed me my lunch. I opened it and sniffed the tasty smell, before digging in.

I watched Shinohara as she read through some things. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to eat?" I asked her, curiously.

Her head snapped up and she turned her attention to me. "I'm studying to the test." She answered, turning her attention back to her notebook.

I frowned and watched her intently. Her eyes were half lidded and she yawned now and then. Her face looked pale as well. She looked like a vampire.

"Mayumi-chan, you should eat." Momoi said. I could see the worry in her eyes as well. "You haven't slept anything all night, so you should at least eat lunch to get some energy. Otherwise you won't be able to concentrate on the test."

I agreed with Momoi and went to sit beside her. I opened her bag and took her bento. I opened it and picked up the chopsticks. "Open up." I said and tried to shove the food into her mouth. She just stared at me, surprised. "What? You have to eat." I said and forced her mouth to open.

I then felt Momoi's stare on me as well and turned my head towards her. "What are you staring at?" I asked, confused.

"W-Well… You look so out of character, Aomine-kun." She said. Then she started to giggle.

"Shut up!" I said and continued to feed my girlfriend.

* * *

It was time for the test. The teacher handed out the tests and told us to start as soon as we got the tests. I saw Shinohara start reading the questions then a smile appeared on her face. Probably this test would be easy for her, since she studied the whole night.

When I got my test, I read through the questions. There were 18 questions. Ten on them was questions you had to choose an alternative and the other eight questions were questions where you had to write down answers.

I knew the answers to five questions and wrote them down first. Then I just guessed on the others.

After 30 min, I saw Shinohara lift her hand. "Sensei, I'm done." She said. Wow, that was fast.

"Have you read through your answers, Shinohara-san?" She asked which Shinohara nodded to with a smile. The teacher came and took her test. "You can leave then."

Shinohara stood up and took her stuff and left, but before that she mouthed to me a 'Good luck!'. She looked relieved and _really_ tired, like she would lose consciousness at any moment.

I had four questions left to answer, question 6, 9, 15 and 18. But I stood up and handed my test to the teacher and left the classroom. I was worried about Shinohara.

I didn't see her in the hallways and decided to go up to the roof. She could be there. "Mayu!" I called out to the upper level of the roof. No answer. "Mayu, you there?!" I asked and got no reply. She wasn't here.

I decided to go look into the gym. If not there then she would have to be in the library. But no, she wasn't in both of them. Where else could she be?

I asked some students in the hallways if they had seen her, but no one had. Then I saw the idiot, Wakamatsu.

"Aomine?" He said, looking confused. Probably because I looked like I was searching for my magazines. "What are you looking for? Your gravure magazines again? You know, if I was Shinohara I would have left you long ago. I still don't understand what she finds in you. I mean, when I'm here, she went for you and that's-" I pushed him onto the wall.

"Shut the fuck up." I said, dangerously. "You're just jealous. But I have to ask you something, so just shut up! Have you seen Mayu?"

"Hah? Yeah, I saw her through the window. She was sitting on one of the benches in campus." He said. I let go of him and jogged through the hallways, until I reached campus. I looked around and spotted her on a bench under a tree.

I walked towards her and noticed that she was sleeping. I stared at her for a moment, before sitting down beside her. She seemed to be in an uncomfortable position. I slowly put one of my arms around her shoulders and pulled her head to my chest, letting it rest there. She moaned and snuggled into my chest.

I gave a small smile and kissed her forehead. I let my lips remain there for a while, before pulling back.

* * *

**Please review! (give me some tips and stuff like that, I need it!)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**- xoxo**


	25. Special 2 (Halloween Special)

**Harouuin omedetou! ****_(Happy Halloween!)_**

**Finally the 2nd special is here! I hope you guys have been well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

We walked through the mall, looking at different costumes. "Sugoi! Look at this one, Satsuki-chan!" I said and showed the black witch dress. "Isn't it amazing?" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" She said, happily. Behind us was a bored, tall guy, following us.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, with an uninterested expression. He stood behind us, with his hands in his jacket pocket, looking bored as ever.

We turned around with scowled faces. "Daiki, you have to pick out a costume as well." I said and turned back to the dress I was admiring.

After going around in the mall for another hour, we finally found what we were looking for. Actually _I_ found what I was looking for. "I'm taking this," I said and picked a white nurse dress. "and these," I picked a pair of white, thigh-length socks and a nurse cap.

"Are you gonna be a nurse?" Momoi asked, curiously.

I nodded, with a small smile.

"Can't wait to see…" I heard Aomine say. I turned towards him and saw him staring at me in a fantasizing way, with lustful eyes.

"D-D-Daiki! Stop staring at me like that!" I said and covered my chest, out of reflex.

Momoi walked towards me and took the dress from my grasp. She held it out and checked the dress. "But this dress isn't sexy at all. In Halloween when you dress out to be a nurse, you usually look sexy and seductive."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna fix it. I'm gonna cut the dress a little and put some fake blood on it. I also have red high heels that would match with this outfit I have in mind." I said, with a smile.

Momoi gave me a knowing look, with a smirk. "Can't wait to see Aomine-kun's expression." She whispered and giggled.

* * *

I was at home fixing my outfit together with Momoi. She had decided to be a witch and bought the dress we admired back at the mall. We decorated our costumes with some small details.

I had cut the dress and made it look a little worn out. I also put on the fake blood. I put the fake blood on my socks as well. Now I only had to do a makeup and fix my hair.

"I'm gonna put some red eye shadow and make it look like blood and I'll also put some fake blood on it to make it look realistic." I told Momoi and searched for my makeup kit.

"You should also put red lipstick and fake blood around your mouth. That would look creepy and hot, in a way." She said, while putting her own makeup on.

I found my makeup kit and started with making my skin look pale…

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

"Are you done?" I asked my mother in boredom.

She looked really concentrated as she put makeup on my face. "Almost." She said and kept putting fake blood around my mouth. "Done!" She exclaimed.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror. My eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Wow." I said and checked myself out in the mirror. I was dressed as a vampire. I had red lenses on, black eye shadow around my eyes, fake blood dripping from my mouth and of course, my two fangs.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked, with a smile.

I nodded with a smirk. "Where's my costume?" I asked her.

"It's in your room, on your bed."

* * *

I was waiting outside of Shinohara's house, since she was my date to the party obviously. But I wasn't waiting alone. Somehow Sakurai and Momoi decided to go to the party together. His father even offered to drive us to the school.

"Ryo, did you ask Satsuki to go with you, or did she?" I asked him. I was bored, waiting for the girls.

"A-Ano, Momoi-san asked me." He said, looking a little scared. By the way, he was dressed up as a skeleton. He had paint all over his face, almost making him unrecognizable.

The doors opened, turning our attention to the two girls that walked out.

I was shocked. "Sexy." I whispered out, earning a weird look from Sakurai.

"Hi, guys!" Momoi said.

"Are we going then?" Sakurai's father asked from the car.

We started to walk towards the car, but I couldn't keep my eyes from Shinohara. She looked sexy in a dangerous way. "You're beautiful." I whispered to her.

"A-Arigato." She said, looking embarrassed. "Y-You don't look bad yourself." She said, with a small smile.

* * *

The party was being held in the gym, since it was the largest place in school. The team and I just stood at the sidelines of the party, watching almost all the girls in school dance wildly. Even Shinohara and Momoi danced.

They walked towards us and motioned for us to dance as well. "Come on!" Shinohara said.

I just watched as the girls pulled Wakamatsu and Sakurai to the dance floor. I saw Wakamatsu getting closer and closer to Shinohara and felt anger and jealousy rise up in me. I walked towards them and grabbed Shinohara's arm and walked into the middle of the dance floor.

"Daiki, what are you doing?!" She had to yell to me, because of the loudness of the music.

I had a frown on my face as I watched her. She kept saying some more things, which gave me a headache. "Oh, shut up!" I said and pulled her into me and kissed her, deeply. She stood frozen for a moment, before putting her arms around my neck and kissing me back with passion. I slightly pulled back and stared into her amber eyes. "Otherwise, I might bite you." I said smirking, showing her my fake fangs.

Suddenly a slow music started playing and different pairs started to dance to it. Both Shinohara and I watched as we got surrounded my pairs, some of them probably being couples.

I turned my attention back to my gorgeous girlfriend. "Wanna dance?" I asked her.

She nodded with a smile and we both started to swing to the song, slowly. She rested her head on my chest and I let my cheek rest on her head. I closed my eyes, which she probably had done as well. I felt so peaceful at that moment.

We slightly pulled back to stare into each other's eyes, but continued to swing to the song. We kept staring for a while, until I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Our lips started to move in sync, as we kept dancing.

She pulled away and rested her head on my chest again. "I love you, Daiki." She whispered out.

I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you, Mayu."

Suddenly after dancing a short while, we noticed that the song had changed into a wilder one. We stopped and stared at each other confused then started to laugh. She took my hand in hers and pulled us away from the crowd.

"Where are we going, Mayu?" I asked her, as she started to go towards the exit.

"Somewhere quiet. Your favorite place in school."

* * *

Once we came up to the roof, Shinohara dragged me to the ladder. "You first." She said, obviously.

"I've already seen what color you're wearing." I said, with a straight face. "Navy, with black lace."

"Wha-! When did you look?!" She said, flushed.

I gave her a smirk and put my arms around her waist. "Did you buy those panties on purpose? Cause I have never seen them before we were together." I said and ignored her question. I took a step forward, making her go one step back. "Did you think about me when you saw them?" One more step.

Her face was now beat red and she was looking down on the floor. No answer.

"So you did buy them on purpose. Do you have a matching bra as well?" I said and started to unbutton her nurse dress.

"D-Daiki! Stop it!" She said and tried to move my hands away.

I managed to unbutton three buttons and it was enough for me to see her navy bra, with black lace. I grinned and groped both of her breasts in my hand.

Shinohara gasped, but then moaned when I started massaging them.

*PANG!*

We both got startled by the noise that came out of nowhere. Shinohara hid herself behind me.

"D-Daiki, what was that?" She asked, panicked.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone. "I don't know. Probably a cat or something." I said and turned back to her. She had buttoned up her dress, much to my displeasure.

"What is a cat doing on the school rooftop, huh?" I asked, with narrowed eyes. I walked towards the door and opened it. "Hello?" I said. "Someone there?" No answer.

I walked up to her and looked down at the staircase. "See? No one."

"Let's go back." She said and started to go down the stairs.

I gave a sigh and followed her.

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

We walked through the hallways in silence, until I heard a whisper. "Did you hear that?" I asked Aomine and stopped in my tracks.

"Hear what?" He said, looking around.

I looked around as well, before answering his question. "I heard someone. Didn't you hear?" Then again I heard the whisper. "See? Again."

He stared at me confused. "What are you talking about? There's no one here, beside us." He said, with a smirk and grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me into him and started to caress my cheek, before he leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Daiki, I swear I heard someone." I said and slightly pushed him away.

He looked annoyed and started to look in different classrooms. Then he stopped in front of a certain one. "The hell?" He said and went in.

I followed behind and when I went inside, I gasped and immediately covered my mouth and turned around. There was blood everywhere in the classroom, on the floor, on the wall. "What happened in there?!" I said and walked out of the classroom.

Aomine came out shortly after me. "I don't know." He said and kept looking into the classroom, with narrowed eyes.

"We should go and tell a teacher." I suggested. Aomine turned around and stared at me for a while, before pulling me into him. He hugged me tightly. "Is… Is there a… b-body or something in there?" I asked him, terrified.

He kissed my head and shook his head. "No." He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him back to the gym.

When we were outside of the doors to the gym, we saw smoke emitting from the space between the door and the floor. Both Aomine and I exchanged knowing looks, before opening the doors to reveal a fire on the scene.

"Daiki, there are few people in there!" I said panicked and rushed in to help.

"Wait, Mayu!" He called after me, but I just ignored him and went to help a girl that was lying on the floor, coughing.

"Are you alright? Come on, stand up. You have to go out." I said and helped her stand. I walked her over to the exit of the gym, before going to help someone else. Aomine had already started to help out as well.

I started coughing due to the smoke. It stung my eyes, but I had to keep going.

I saw a guy trying to walk straight, but he had a hard time doing so. I went there and helped him walk. "Come on."

When he was out as well, I tried to see if there were more people in the gym, but the smoke made it harder to see. I started coughing again. "Daiki!" I called, but didn't get an answer. "Daiki!"

I walked around trying to locate him, but couldn't see a thing. My walking had become unbalanced. It was hard to stand, but I needed to continue. I found a girl lying on the floor. "Damn, *cough* she's unconscious!"

"Mayu!" I heard my name being called. "Mayu!"

"I'm here *cough*!" I said, with sore voice. I saw Aomine come. He knelt down before me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Are you okay? Come on, let's go." He said and tried to pull me up on my feet.

"Wait! She's unconscious. Take her out."

"What?! But you can barely stand!" He said, with concern and disbelief. His eyes looked worried and I felt sorry for making him worry, but the girl's conditions was worse than mine.

"Daiki, please." I said, pleading for him to take her.

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding. He pulled her up and carried her out.

Once he was out of my sight, I tried to stand, but then I started to cough, roughly. I could barely keep my eyes open. I struggled to stand up, but it only resulted in me falling down again. "Fuck!" I cursed and tried again.

Then I saw a shadow coming closer to me. I reached out my hand. "Please… help!" I managed to say, but I immediately regretted it when I saw the face of the shadow.

It was a man. A grown man. He had blood splattered on his face. It wasn't fake blood. It was real. He also held a knife in his hand. It dripped blood from it.

I sat up in lightning speed and started to back away from him, but he kept coming. Then my back hit something. I looked back to see the wall. The man was two yards away now. "Please, don't-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. He kicked me hard in the stomach, making me fall down onto the floor.

I cried out in pain and then struggled to crawl away, but he grabbed my leg and cut it with the knife. I cried out again. Tears welled up in my eyes out of pain and fear. He grabbed my wrist and positioned the knife over my pulse. I couldn't take it anymore. I saw everything around me get blurry as I drifted off.

* * *

What? Where am I? I blinked a few times, trying to clear out my surroundings. The light above me was shockingly blinding. I brought my hand up to cover the light.

"Mayu?" I heard a voice.

I turned my head to the left. "Daiki?" I said, seeing my boyfriend sit on a chair. His eyes were wide. "Where am I?" I asked him, in a husky voice and tried to sit up, only to get tackled my Aomine. He hugged me, tightly, like he hadn't seen me in a few weeks. Then I heard some whimpers. "Daiki, are you… crying?" I asked, with disbelief.

He hugged me tighter and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. "I was so worried. I thought you were gonna die."

Then the memories came back to me. "What happened to the man?" I asked panicked. "Who was he? W-Why did he do those things?" I kept asking, until he pulled back. I got shocked when I saw his face. His eyes were red, probably from crying. But what got my attention most was the cut on his cheek. "What happened?!" I asked and cupped his face in my hands.

"Don't worry. It's just a cut. It won't leave a scar or something." He said and gave a small smile.

Suddenly a doctor came in. "Shinohara Mayumi-chan," She said, sweetly. "How are you feeling?" She asked and walked up to me.

I stared at her a little unsure. "F-Fine." I muttered out.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked, her face turning into one with concern. I nodded and looked down on my hands. Only now did I notice the bandage around my wrist. "You were lucky that Aomine-kun here found you in time." She said, with a small smile.

I turned my head to him and he grabbed my hands, caressing them. "Was I going to die otherwise?" I asked, looking down on my hands again. I felt him squeeze them when I said that.

"Umm… well…" She struggled to find words, but I got my answer. "Well, anyway… We have to do some tests to see if you are stable. Both mentally and physically. But if you're tired, we can do it some other time." The doctor said.

I shook my head and gave her a smile. "I'm fine. We can do it now."

* * *

Finally everything was done and I got to leave the hospital. When I got out, I saw the whole team there, waiting for me. Including my uncle and Momoi. They all gave me smiles and I could only smile back.

When I arrived at home, I spent most of my time in my room with Aomine and Momoi. They tried to keep me from thinking about the events at the Halloween Party. It was actually cute to see Aomine trying to do different things to cheer me up. I could only give him small smiles.

"I have to go now." Momoi said. She and Aomine had after all spent the whole day here with me. "I'll see you guys later." She said and closed the door behind.

Aomine and I were left alone now and it became a little awkward. "I should be going as-" I grabbed his sleeve, earning a confused look from him.

"Can you stay here tonight?" I asked in a low tone. I found myself sound so weak, but I needed someone beside me. I was still in a little shock after what had happened.

He pulled me into a hug. "Of course. Do you wanna sleep now? You look tired." He said and pulled back. He caressed my cheek, before leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I needed his touch.

I changed into my pajama, not really caring that Aomine was looking and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back into the room, I saw Aomine in nothing but his boxers. I blushed a little, even though I had seen him like this before.

He removed the covers on my bed and lied down. "Come on." He said, motioning for me to hop in as well. I did as he said and laid my head on his exposed chest.

"What happened to him?" I asked after a long silence.

He gave a sigh, before replying. "The cops got him. He's in jail now. He had a mental issue, that's why he did all… that." He explained. "And the blood we saw in the classroom was his doing as well. But it wasn't human blood splattered around. It was animal blood."

I shivered a little and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"It's my entire fault!" He said after a moment. My eyes turned wide in confusion. I lifted my head up to look into his eyes. "If I hadn't left you alone, none of this would've happened." He was blaming himself.

I sat up now and stared at him with sad eyes.

"I shouldn't have listened to you. I should've grabbed you as well." He said, looking away from me.

I couldn't take it anymore and slapped him. His eyes turned wide and he brought a hand up to his cheek. "It wasn't your fault." I said, my head hanging low. "Don't blame yourself. Please!" I said looking up into his navy blue eyes. "You're not the one at fault here. It is that man!" I said and put my hand on his cheek. "So don't feel guilty." I whispered, with a small smile.

I leaned down and pecked him on his lips, before kissing him on his cheek, neck and his chest. I laid down my head on his chest again and my hand hugged his waist. "Goodnight." I whispered to him.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**And this was the Halloween Special. I hope you guys liked it! I felt like I exaggerated a bit, but I wanted to write it this way. It is a special after all. So I hope you guys DID NOT NOT like it, at least.**

**Please leave a review and bye! Have a nice spooky day!**

**- xoxo**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey, guys! I hope you had a nice and spooky Halloween!**

**Also thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-senpai!**

* * *

**Shinohara Mayumi**

"Hey! Looks like we made it." Imayoshi said, with his creepy smirk. Today we were going to watch Seirin's match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi. And I'll be rooting for Seirin of course. Everyone seemed eager to watch it. Well, except one person.

I slightly turned my head and stared at the sack behind me. I gave a sigh and sweat dropped. "Couldn't we have done it another way?" I asked, still staring at the sack.

"We're here." Momoi said and untied the big sack. And inside were none other than my boyfriend, Aomine Daiki.

He had narrowed eyes as he stared at us. "That was a dirty trick." He said and rubbed his head. I walked towards him and bent down to check if he hit his head or something, while we dragged him here.

"You're just too stupid, Aomine." Imayoshi said, turning his head slightly over to us.

I was done checking. He hadn't hurt himself. I gave a small satisfying smile.

"It was easier than catching a sparrow." Momoi pointed out.

Aomine immediately rose to his feet in anger. "This isn't Horikita Mai-chan! It's Horiuchi Mako-chan!" He stated, angrily, with a vein pop on his forehead.

I felt myself getting a vein pop and crossed my arms, tapping my foot on the stone floor beneath us.

"So what? They're both cute. Who cares?" Imayoshi said, as a matter of fact.

I agreed with him, but still it irritated me that Aomine was _still_ reading those things. He had a girlfriend for God's sake!

He suddenly threw the magazine on the floor and positioned his hands in front of his chest. "I like big tits!" He said, motioning with his hands.

"Tch!" I said, still crossed armed and annoyed.

Both Aomine and Imayoshi turned towards me.

I gave Aomine a glare then turned away and started to walk where the others stood.

"Oi, Mayu." Aomine called and followed me. He grabbed my arm, but I yanked his hand away. He seemed to be a bit surprised at my reaction, as his eyes slightly widened.

The team had found some empty seats and we seated ourselves there. I tried to find a seat that wasn't beside Aomine's, but no good. I had to sit beside the hentai Ahomine.

"Hey, what's up?" He whispered to me.

I just ignored him and leaned back in my seat, with my arms crossed and a pout on my face.

"Oi." He said and poked my cheek, resulting in me turning my head away.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice call towards us. "Hey, Momocchi, Aominecchi, Shinocchi!" I turned towards the owner of the voice and saw the blonde Miracle.

I sweat dropped. "When did he start adding 'cchi' to my name?" I wondered loudly.

Then he got kicked by someone. Probably his teammate. "You shut up, too!" I heard him yell. The whole team on the other side started to argue and Momoi and I stared at them, weirdly.

"When did you meet Kise?" Aomine asked. He looked pretty calm but in his eyes I saw a bit of jealously.

I felt joy well up in me and I just gave him a smile.

"Huh…" Both Momoi and I turned to look at Aomine after a while.

"What?" Momoi asked, curious.

"I'm not interested in the game, but they seem awfully bloodthirsty today." He stated.

I turned to watch Seirin and saw from their expressions that they did indeed see 'bloodthirsty' as Aomine put it. "They look furious. I can see it from their determined looks and the glances they've been giving the other team." I said, wondering why they seemed different.

_"__The game between Seirin High and Kirisaki Dai Ichi High will now begin! Bow!"_

"Thanks for the game!"

"It's getting started." I said, focusing on the team players with narrowed eyes.

"The winner advances to the Winter Cup." Imayoshi said. He seemed to be excited as well. "It's a decisive game."

And then the game started. Seirin got the ball.

"Wait! What?" I said, leaning a bit forward, with wide eyes. Kuroko got the ball and the other second he disappeared. "What… happened?" I asked, disbelieved. He dribbled it a little and then passed it to a guy I haven't seen before. No. 7 dunked. "An alley-oop!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"So this is Tetsu's new technique Satsuki mentioned." Aomine said and smirked.

Imayoshi then laughed, taking my attention. "Seirin's games are never boring."

He was right. I gave a smile and turned my attention back to the game.

"Their coordination was impressive, too." Momoi said.

* * *

"Hey! These guys are playing dirty!" I said, with narrowed eyes.

"Calm down." Aomine said, putting his hand on my thigh.

I turned towards him, with anger. "What do you mean 'calm down'? First they made a rough screen on Hyuga-kun and then they step on Kagami-kun's foot!"

The guy with the bangs that covered his face caught the ball and swung his elbow backwards.

"Was he intending to hit Kagami-kun?" I said, focusing deeply on the game. "I hope he chokes on that chewing gum. Jerk." I said, angrily.

"You seem to care a lot about that red head." Aomine said. I turned to look at him and saw the same look from before. Jealousy. "Stop it. I don't like it." He said, gritting his teeth.

I stared at him, surprised. Then something came to my mind. "Jealous, huh?" I taunted.

He turned his head to me in a swish. "Of course!"

My eyes widened for a second. I didn't expect him to admit it. I thought he would deny it. "Then stop reading those magazines." I mumbled, with crossed arms and a pout on my face. I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

I saw him lean down a bit to stare at my face. "Jealous?" He said, with a smirk. I felt my face heat up even more. He slowly chuckled and put and arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. I hesitantly laid my head on his chest, still flushed.

* * *

The match ended. Seirin won. I was happy. Even Aomine looked joyful. Well, he was actually excited to battle against Kagami and Kuroko.

We stood in front of Momoi's house now. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said and hugged her.

"Bye!" She said and entered her house.

We walked away from her doorstep and started to walk towards my house. There was a pregnant silence between us, making it a bit awkward.

"So…" Aomine started, breaking the silence. "Did you like Kagami before we became together?" He asked. His head was turned to the other side, not facing me.

I thought for a moment about it. "I guess so…" I admitted in a small voice.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue and started to walk in a faster pace. Did I anger him? But he's the one who asked.

"Daiki, wait!" I called and jogged up to him. He didn't stop and I grabbed his sleeve.

He yanked his arm back, finally stopping and turning towards me. He looked frustrated. "What?!" He demanded, with raised voice.

I got startled a bit from his tone and took a step back. He probably noticed my slightly feared expression, softening his features.

"I thought he looked attractive. That's all." I said, looking down.

I heard him give a sigh, before feeling his hand grab mine and intertwining them. I stared up at him with wide eyes. He was looking down, and his cheeks seemed flushed. "Sorry." He said, squeezing my hand tighter. "I'm just jealous." He's blush became a darker color, making me smile. Then he turned towards me and grabbed my other hand, as well. "I just don't want to lose you." He looked worried and sad.

I squeezed his hands, staring at him with a serious expression. "You won't." I told him and took a small step closer to him. "Why'd you ever think that?" I asked in a softer voice.

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with me. "I just had a nightmare."

I wrapped my arms around his middle, laying my head on his chest. "I'm here. Don't worry." I said and smiled.

Soon I felt his arms wrap around me as well. I pulled back a little to stare at his face. He was smiling as well. I love his smile. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, before pulling back and hugging me back. He rested his head on top of mine.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed guys!**

**Leave a review and let me know you thoughts! ;)**

**- xoxo**


End file.
